Vis ma vie
by BadAngel666
Summary: [Mini fic cadeau pour Artoung]La guerre est finie depuis trois ans, et tout le monde vit à peu près normalement. Seulement Draco n’oublie pas à qui il doit la liberté. Il devra lui faire face, sans doute plus tôt qu'il ne le pense.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Vis ma vie.

**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Genre** : Romance (glucosée par moments), humour (j'ai essayé) et grand n'importe quoi (comme d'hab', quoi).

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis toujours pas la femme la plus riche du Royaume Uni, hélas, Harry Potter and Co. ne sont pas à moi, j'exploite juste odieusement leurs physiques avantageux afin de leur faire faire des saletés. Mrs Rowling les récupèrera après, presque en bon étant (ahem).

**Résumé** : La guerre est finie depuis trois ans, et tout le monde vit à peu près normalement. Seulement une personne n'oublie pas à qui elle doit la liberté. Que se passerait-il si un jour, Harry demandait à Draco de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? Ne serait-ce pas pour eux l'occasion de se faire enfin face ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à vous. Il y a peu de temps je parlais d'un projet qui m'occupait et m'empêchait d'écrire convenablement « A ta Merci », il s'agissait bien entendu de « Vis ma vie », ou comment je deviens dingue dès que je regarde la télévision… Eh oui, je vous explique : je cherchais difficilement un cadeau à faire à la fée Artoung lorsque, épuisée, je m'écroule devant le petit écran. Peut être connaissez vous cette petite série diffusée sur M6 : « Jeff et Léo, flics et jumeaux ». Un peu simple comme série mais j'aime beaucoup, je trouve ça vraiment très drôle et divertissant (je sais, on s'en fout, mais j'explique ! snif !). Et ce soir là j'ai eu l'idée d'un Draco qui prendrait l'apparence de Harry pour un temps, j'ai par la suite trouvé grâce à BlackNemesis le pourquoi (une perle cette BlackNoisetteRhuMPamplemousse). Et cette petite fic est née. Comme je suis faible, j'ai dévoilé l'histoire à Artoung au fur et à mesure, ce qui fait que son anniversaire dure depuis un mois.

Je me suis un peu bloquée sur la fin mais finalement c'est prêt pour Nowel. Donc ce soir, le chapitre 1, il y en a cinq en tout.

**Remerciement** : Merci à **_Myschka_** pour ses corrections et ses conseils toujours judicieux. Merci à **_BlackNemesis_** pour m'inspirer juste par sa présence.

**Dédicace** : Je dédicace cette fic entièrement à **_ARTOUNG,_** une fée qui fête son anniversaire pile entre noël et le jour de l'an, donc cette année un gros cadeau qui fait tout : l'anniversaire, le nowel et le cadeau de 400ème review sur « A ta Merci » (comment fait-elle ?!?).

**Note de Artoung **: Salut vous tous. C'est avec grand plaisir que je fais cette nonote pour cette histoire. La grande Baddy , sa ténébreuse majesté m'a fait le superbe cadeau que voici : cette fic pour moua toute seule !

Je ne la mérite vraiment pas car cette histoire est sublime et Baddy est vraiment gentille. A cause de cette histoire elle a mis entre parenthèse « A ta merci » et à présent elle va pouvoir poursuivre et nous régaler encore et encore !

Je vous laisse à cette lecture

Merci Baddy pour tout. Je t'adore !

* * *

**Vis ma vie**

**Chapitre 1 – Dette à vie**

* * *

« _Un incroyable retournement de situation s'est produit aujourd'hui au Ministère, pendant le procès du tristement célèbre Mangemort Draco Malfoy. _

_Rappelons que Draco Malfoy – fils de Lucius Malfoy, déjà condamné pour crimes de guerre – a été durant la guerre un Mangemort important. Il est à l'origine de plusieurs massacres de moldus en plein cœur de Londres ainsi que de plusieurs enlèvements de sorciers importants, dont celui de Harry Potter, quelques jours à peine avant que ce dernier n'achève le Mage Noir. _

_Cependant, et alors que tout annonçait une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban, Draco Malfoy a été acquitté. _

_Comment ? Pourquoi ? _

_Il semblerait, chers lecteurs de la _Gazette_, que Draco Malfoy ait été à l'insu de tous l'atout le plus puissant et le mieux placé de la résistance, le meilleur pion de l'Ordre du Phoenix… _

_C'est ainsi que, juste avant que la sentence ne soit annoncée, le Survivant lui-même, à peine sorti de l'hôpital, a fait son apparition et a expliqué à tous le véritable rôle de l'héritier Malfoy. _

_L'ancien Mangemort vient d'être libéré sous le regard perplexe de l'ensemble des témoins de cette étrange scène. _

La Gazette _a étudié pour vous le personnage, vous trouverez un portrait complet de Draco Malfoy en page 12._ »

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire amusé.

Il aimait bien relire ces anciennes coupures de presse, en souvenir d'un passé pas si lointain que ça, en souvenir de cet idéaliste qu'il avait été.

Car aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien d'idéaliste, il n'agissait plus que pour lui-même et cela lui convenait parfaitement bien…

Draco Malfoy, à l'âge de vingt et un ans, était un homme à qui la vie souriait, et il aimait ce sourire.

Il n'avait pas eu la vie facile, après tout, et s'était battu comme tout le monde pour conserver sa liberté, il avait versé autant de larmes et de sang que n'importe quel sorcier d'Angleterre pendant la guerre, et même peut-être plus. Ce qu'il avait à présent, il l'avait mérité, et payé au centuple.

Il ne lui restait qu'une dette à payer. Une seule.

C'était pour se la rappeler qu'il conservait cette coupure de presse, pour pouvoir avoir sous les yeux chaque jour que Merlin lui accordait le souvenir de ce que Harry Potter avait fait pour lui…

Car comme bien des choses, le rôle de Draco avait été secret, tellement secret que seule une petite poignée de personnes étaient au courant. Et toutes ces personnes là avaient perdu la vie.

Toutes sauf une : Hermione Granger.

Draco avait été surpris de voir Harry Potter lors de son audience au Ministère, il avait pensé que personne n'oserait s'opposer à sa condamnation, jamais. Mais visiblement, Harry Potter n'était pas homme à laisser un innocent dans la détresse.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et même s'il n'avait jamais su que Draco était l'informateur d'Hermione, il n'avait pas hésité et avait débarqué en plein milieu de la plaidoirie du procureur sorcier, devant le Magenmagot au grand complet.

Ce jour là, Draco avait été reconnaissant à Harry Potter, tellement reconnaissant, même, qu'il avait dit au héros qu'un jour, à son tour il serait là s'il en avait besoin.

Draco n'était pas sans savoir, bien entendu, que dans le monde sorcier, lorsqu'une phrase de ce type était dite, une dette magique se créait et que le sorcier destinataire pouvait exiger paiement lorsqu'il le déciderait.

Trois ans plus tard, Harry Potter n'avait toujours pas demandé à Draco de lui rembourser sa dette.

Et Draco commençait à avoir peur du jour où il le ferait.

Pourtant Draco n'avait jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit, ni de qui que ce soit, sauf peut être d'une seule personne, mais c'était derrière lui, et il préférait ne pas y penser. Mais Harry Potter lui faisait peur, d'une façon que Draco ne connaissait pas. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir eu, fut un temps, des sentiments pour lui, était à l'origine de cette peur.

Personne ne l'avait jamais su, sauf peut être Pansy, à qui il s'était confié un jour où sa double vie lui avait paru plus lourde que d'ordinaire. Ce jour-là il avait admis, à la fois à son amie et à lui-même qu'il avait un cœur, et que ce cœur battait plus vite lorsque le Survivant était dans les parages. Ils étaient à Poudlard à l'époque, en septième année.

Puis il y avait eu les combats, les missions, la perte de contact avec les gens qui risquaient quelque chose à le fréquenter, et Draco avait mis ce sentiment de côté. Et ensuite, la fin des combats, le dernier combat, le sang, et les Aurors qui lui passaient les menottes au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Et enfin, le procès, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy face à face.

Depuis lors, Draco et Harry ne s'étaient plus jamais vraiment parlé, mais cela était surtout dû à leurs vies, très différentes. Draco avait embrassé la carrière de joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et sans Harry dans les jambes, il était rapidement devenu une star incontestée dans son domaine, le vif ne lui échappait jamais. Il avait même intégré l'équipe d'Angleterre, ce qui redonnait l'espoir aux aficionados, leur pays allait peut être pouvoir remporter la prochaine coupe du monde.

Et Harry, quant à lui, avait renoncé à devenir Auror. Il disait que les combats n'étaient pas faits pour lui, et qu'après avoir vu couler autant de sang, il espérait ne plus jamais devoir lancer de sortilèges mortels. La population sorcière s'était émue de cet aveu, Potter était resté un héros, et était devenu en plus de cela une icône de paix. Il en avait profité pour entrer au Ministère, qui avait très rapidement vu qu'une telle personne pouvait aider à régler les problèmes de société que la guerre avait entraînés. Harry Potter était à présent ambassadeur pour la paix, il voyageait beaucoup et rencontrait régulièrement des gens importants afin de résoudre des conflits.

Sans doute était-ce là sa vocation, il avait un si grand cœur, était tellement désintéressé…

Draco le trouvait certes courageux de faire tout cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement snob.

Ils étaient amenés à se voir de temps à autres, lors de compétitions internationales (car bien entendu, quoi de mieux que le Quidditch pour promouvoir la paix, hein ?). Dans ces moments là, Harry saluait froidement Draco, et Draco se rappelait combien il haïssait Harry.

Il le haïssait avec passion et dévotion tout en aimant le jeune homme spontané qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant.

C'était pour cela que Draco avait peur.

Peur, sans doute, de découvrir que sous cette apparente froideur, Harry Potter était toujours le même Gryffondor gentil et souriant, peur de tomber définitivement amoureux.

Alors Draco attendait, multipliait les aventures sans lendemain, incapable de se fixer. Les journaux le plaçaient régulièrement en première page, exposaient son intimité, faisaient de lui un symbole de la parfaite réussite sociale alors que contrairement à ce que les gens croyaient, il était seul.

Seul dans la vie, seul dans sa tête.

Seul avec le souvenir d'un sourire lumineux d'un héros fatigué dans une salle d'audience du Ministère.

L'unique sourire qui lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas être seul.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco Malfoy n'était pas homme à se laisser aller, il menait donc sa petite vie, nourrissait ses petites haines envers la société en général et envers l'attitude snobinarde du Survivant en particulier.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier vienne réclamer paiement de sa dette, de toute manière, il l'avait très certainement oubliée.

Ce fut donc lors d'une journée comme celle-ci, habituelle et complètement normale, que Draco eut la plus désagréable des visites…

**oOoOo**

« Allez, bande de bons à rien ! Cinquante tours de terrain, et que j'en voie pas un qui glande ! » hurla l'entraîneur de la célèbre équipe des Tornades de Tutchill.

L'homme était petit, mince et d'apparence chétive, ses cheveux blancs commençaient à se faire rares et son regard noisette lui donnait la plupart du temps un air gentil.

Andrew Thompson était un homme gentil, un homme à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance, un homme bien.

Mais cela, comme le remarquaient très vite les nouvelles recrues du célèbre club, ce n'était qu'une facette de la personnalité d'Andrew.

Car aussi aimable que fût cet homme en société, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec son équipe, il se montrait intraitable, se transformait en démon hurlant et rugissant.

Et plus les joueurs étaient bons, plus il leur demandait d'efforts.

Lorsqu'il avait connu Draco Malfoy, il l'avait tout de suite apprécié, et il le poussait encore plus que les autres, plus que tous les attrapeurs qu'il avait eu à entraîner.

Draco l'appréciait aussi, et il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de décevoir cet homme…

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque ce dernier l'exempta des cinquante tours de terrain règlementaires.

« Malfoy ! aboya-t-il. Tu peux arrêter, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Draco obéit sans sourciller et se posa. Andrew s'approcha de lui sans toutefois quitter des yeux les autres joueurs, vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux n'en profitait pour ralentir.

« Quelqu'un t'attend dans les vestiaires, ça semblait important alors pour une fois, tu peux y aller, dit-il à voix basse.

-D'accord… » fit Draco, étonné.

Personne ne passait jamais lors de ses entraînements, pas même ses compagnons lorsqu'il en avait un.

Aussi était-il étonné, car le cas ne s'était présenté qu'une seule fois, et la personne s'était vue jetée dehors par l'irascible entraîneur Thompson.

Son balai dans une main et sa bouteille d'eau minérale dans l'autre, Draco s'en fut sans demander son reste, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien être assez important et influent pour lui épargner cinquante tours de terrain.

Mais il n'avait pas mis un pied dans les vestiaires que déjà il regrettait d'avoir été aussi curieux, voire même presque reconnaissant envers cette personne qui n'était autre que Ronald Weasley en personne.

Ron Weasley, dit « la belette » pour Draco et ses amis, aussi connu comme « l'Auror de l'année » dans Sorcière Hebdo…

Ce rouquin là, donc, l'attendait tranquillement, et eut le culot de lui sourire lorsque Draco arriva.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Dit-il aimablement.

-Weasley. le salua Draco en se dirigeant vers son casier afin d'y prendre ses affaires de toilette.

-Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le rouquin.

Draco lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule couplé à son plus beau regard réfrigérant.

« Evite ces familiarités avec moi, la belette, ça nous ferait gagner du temps à tous les deux si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là. »

Ron rougit légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise face au blond. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, après tout, c'était en quelque sorte un héritage, Malfoy et Weasley ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

Lorsque Hermione avait parlé de tout cela, Ron avait refusé d'être celui qui irait voir Malfoy, car il n'était certainement pas le plus à même de le convaincre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse…

Mais sa femme l'avait habilement convaincu.

Et Ron n'avait eu d'autre choix que celui de faire cette désagréable démarche.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un soupir agacé vint lui rappeler que Draco Malfoy était là, et qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

« Euh… Désolé. Je suis venu à la demande de Harry. Il souhaite que tu règles ta dette. Annonça finalement Ron.

-Ah bon. Fit Draco en haussant un sourcil étonné.

-Oui, il a besoin d'aide et tu es le seul à pouvoir faire cela. »

Draco avait soudainement du mal à respirer, ça y était, Potter lui demandait quelque chose…

_Bon sang, calme toi, Dray, c'est pas ce putain de balafré qui va te faire flipper, tu es un Malfoy, par Merlin, redresse toi et attends de savoir ce qu'il te veut_, se morigéna-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration en tâchant de ne pas montrer à la belette combien il redoutait cet instant depuis trois ans.

« Bien, je savais que je devrais un jour ou l'autre y avoir droit. Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour Potter. Dit-il en se félicitant mentalement pour le ton polaire et la voix traînante, il était le meilleur pour ça, décidément.

-C'est un peu compliqué, et en parler ici n'est pas une bonne idée. Le mieux, c'est que tu viennes avec moi chez Harry, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Draco lança au rouquin un regard noir, indiquant qu'il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ravi de devoir le suivre quelque part.

« Attend moi dehors pendant que je prends ma douche. » ordonna-t-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers les cabines individuelles mises à disposition pour les joueurs.

Ron s'exécuta en soupirant à son tour, cela n'allait pas être facile.

Non, pas facile du tout.

Mais ils faisaient cela pour le bien de Harry, d'une pierre deux coups, en quelque sorte…

Tout de même… Il la retenait Hermione, pour ses idées à la con, parce qu'à chaque fois, c'était à lui de faire le sale boulot.

**oOoOo**

« Je refuse. »

Draco fulminait, il avait gentiment suivi la belette, il était entré chez Potter, il l'avait salué, il avait été à peu près sympa avec Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout Granger-Weasley, et voilà comment on le remerciait : en lui demandant la lune (ou presque).

« Mais enfin, Malfoy, tu ne peux pas refuser ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Oh que si, je le peux, et d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais. » rétorqua Draco, catégorique.

Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, et il avait eu raison, sa dette ne pouvait pas être aussi élevée, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était du suicide !

Il refusait catégoriquement.

Harry, qui n'avait encore rien dit, se crispa involontairement, il n'avait pas posé d'objection lorsque Hermione avait exposé son idée, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait lorsque Malfoy était arrivé, arrogant comme il l'avait toujours été.

Quelque chose en lui se révoltait à l'idée que Malfoy refuse de lui apporter son aide, mais il pouvait aisément comprendre les raisons de son refus.

Ce n'était pas anodin, ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres solutions, mais celle-ci était la seule qui lui permettait d'approcher Draco Malfoy, une façon peu orthodoxe mais tellement plus pratique…

Or, Harry désirait plus que tout avoir Malfoy près de lui. Trois ans qu'il cherchait à l'attirer sans parvenir à trouver, trois ans qu'il le croisait sans oser lui dire plus de deux mots.

Trois ans qu'il souffrait en ouvrant son journal, chaque matin.

Ainsi, lorsque les ennuis avaient commencé, quelques semaines plus tôt, Hermione avait émis l'idée, incongrue et pourtant incroyablement intelligente, d'utiliser la dette de sorcier du blond afin de le sortir d'affaire.

Harry avait d'abord refusé, ne voulant pas être vu dans une situation aussi délicate, montrer ses faiblesses. Mais il avait fini par se rendre aux arguments de sa meilleure amie.

Ce serait l'occasion de voir si quelque chose était possible.

Et après tout, seul Draco Malfoy avait l'étoffe pour lui apporter son aide. Il avait été un espion hors pair, après tout.

« Je te demande ton aide, Malfoy. » dit Harry, brisant le silence haineux qui s'était établi entre Ron, Hermione et Draco.

Le blond haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Potter, le service que tu m'as rendu était bien moins pénible que ce que tu me demandes de faire là, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais.

-Tu abuses, Malfoy, intervint Ron, je te signale que si Harry n'avait pas été là, tu serais en train de pourrir à Azkaban.

-Je t'emmerde, Weasley ! Je ne refuse pas de renvoyer l'ascenseur à Potter, je refuse de faire cette chose là, simplement. En plus avec mes entraînements et mes matches, je n'ai aucun moyen de me libérer aussi longtemps.

-Un mois, c'est tout ! T'es vraiment un sale con ingrat, un enfoiré de…

-Stop ! cria Harry, Ron s'énervait et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que si les choses s'envenimaient de cette façon, rien de bon ne sortirait de cette entrevue. Je ne peux pas te forcer, Malfoy, reprit-il plus calmement en regardant le blond, si tu ne veux pas je trouverai une solution, mais je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses.

-C'est tout réfléchi, je refuse. D'ailleurs, le simple fait de prendre ton apparence me fait frémir de dégoût. » cracha Draco en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce, et sortit quasiment en courant de la maison, le cœur battant et des larmes de honte aux yeux.

Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi, dire ce genre de chose blessante qu'il ne pensait même pas… Mais il était en colère, il en voulait à Potter, il le haïssait.

Weasley l'avait emmené dans cette maison, chez Potter, et Granger avait parlé tout le temps, le brun n'avait pas décroché un seul mot pendant une demi heure. Il avait laissé ses amis expliquer à Draco ce qu'il attendait de lui, comme si Draco n'était qu'une sous merde qui lui devait le respect, qui devrait embrasser le sol sous ses pas parce qu'un jour, il l'avait sorti de prison…

Et cette demande absurde…

Complètement surréaliste !

Granger avait parlé d'un réseau organisé de sorciers anarchistes qui voulaient déstabiliser la politique, apparemment ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Potter parce qu'il était important, il était l'élément stable du Ministère, donc sans lui, plus de stabilité, plus de médiateur entre les différents partis, plus de lois faciles, plus d'écoute, plus rien…

Draco avait d'abord été un peu inquiet, il avait regardé Potter, celui-ci avait détourné les yeux. Puis il s'était dit que s'il le pouvait, il pourrait faire quelque chose, après tout…

Mais ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose simple.

Granger lui avait dit clairement qu'il devrait prendre la place de Potter en société.

Draco avait eu un moment de réflexion, tentant de définir si la chose était possible ou non, puis décidant que ce devait être un canular monstrueux il s'était mis à rire.

Mais il avait rapidement déchanté en constatant qu'il était bien le seul que cela faisait rire.

« _Comment suis-je supposé faire ça, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Potter et moi, on ne se ressemble pas vraiment_, avait-il dit.

-_C'est vrai, mais il existe une potion qui peut te donner son apparence, de plus, tu as été un espion tellement doué que personne n'a jamais su ton rôle durant la guerre, tu es un occlumens confirmé doublé d'un legilimens très doué, tu es le seul à pouvoir tenir la distance _», avait répondu Granger sans sourciller.

Et là Draco avait compris que tout était sérieux.

Il avait donc refusé.

Pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Et puis l'attitude de Potter avait été si froide… Tellement impersonnelle…

Draco avait eu l'impression d'être une marchandise, un objet simplement choisi parce qu'il était utile.

Et à l'instant où il avait réalisé ça, il avait compris que son sentiment pour le Survivant était toujours présent, et que s'il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, il devrait faire face chaque jour à cette indifférence glacée.

Et Draco n'était pas masochiste, il préférait faire son deuil seul d'une chose qui jamais ne serait.

Il partit donc, en proie à une soudaine nausée.

Mais il ne savait pas que les circonstances l'amèneraient à réviser ses décisions, pas plus qu'il ne savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Car il n'avait pas vu la douleur dans les yeux de Harry, alors qu'il s'en allait.

**oOoOo**

« Malfoy ! aboya l'entraîneur Thompson. A terre, tout de suite ! »

Draco, qui avait bien failli tomber de son balai, soupira discrètement et s'exécuta.

Il pria pour que l'exemption des cinquante tours obligatoires ne soit pas due à une nouvelle visite de la belette, ou pire, une de Potter. Il n'était pas en état de supporter deux jours d'affilée les élucubrations du balafré et de ses potes.

Mais ce n'était pas cela, c'était autre chose.

« Suis moi. » ordonna Andrew une fois que Draco l'eut rejoint.

Le petit homme l'entraîna jusque dans son bureau, sans même s'assurer que les autres joueurs faisaient bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Draco était étonné mais il n'en dit rien, le visage fermé de l'homme qui avait été depuis deux ans son mentor ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Andrew prit place dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir également, et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique du thé et en servit deux tasses.

« Draco… commença-t-il, et Draco commença à avoir peur, jamais l'homme ne se permettait d'être familier avec lui, il ne l'avait fait qu'en une seule occasion, et rien de bon n'était sorti de tout cela. J'ai une sale nouvelle à t'annoncer. Colin Crivey a été libéré en appel. » débita-t-il d'une traite, comme on arrache un pansement, en pensant que si on le fait rapidement, la douleur sera moins forte.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi avec les nouvelles de ce genre…

Non, et Andrew s'en aperçut lorsque son poulain se mit à trembler.

Draco avait pâli, mortellement.

Il n'avait jamais peur, c'était vrai, mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que cet homme là le paralysait.

Il croyait pourtant que toute cette histoire était derrière lui, enterrée à jamais, mais elle le rattrapait aujourd'hui.

Colin Crivey… Un nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus d'un an à présent, un nom qui avait pourtant été maintes fois prononcé, un prénom soufflé avec passion, un corps exploré, une personne qu'il avait bien connue.

Draco avait retrouvé le jeune photographe alors qu'il venait d'intégrer l'équipe des Tornades ; Colin était venu rencontrer l'équipe pour quelques photos, un reportage, des petites questions. Draco avait alors découvert un jeune homme très sympathique, ils avaient fait connaissance hors des différences des maisons qui les opposaient quelques années plus tôt et s'étaient découvert des points communs.

Puis ils étaient sortis ensemble durant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que, comme d'habitude, Draco se lasse et aille chercher ailleurs…

Mais Colin ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille…

Il s'était mis à poursuivre Draco, à le traquer. Il lui avait envoyé des photographies qu'il avait prises lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, des photos de Draco nu, prenant des poses tour à tour lascives, aguichantes, sexy…

Draco au départ n'avait pas fait très attention, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses ex amants tentait de le récupérer…

Mais au bout de quelques semaines, Colin en était venu aux menaces, il s'était même attaqué au nouveau petit ami de Draco, qui avait failli rester paralysé à vie après avoir ouvert un courrier piégé.

Draco avait commencé à douter de la santé mentale de Crivey et avait porté plainte, mais cela s'était révélé inefficace. Et puis un jour Colin était venu l'attendre après son entraînement, soi disant pour parler, pour s'excuser. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela…

Ce jour là, Andrew Thompson, qui était resté plus longtemps que prévu afin de préparer l'entraînement du lendemain, avait entendu des cris, il était arrivé à temps pour empêcher le jeune photographe de violenter Draco.

Colin avait été arrêté et jeté en prison, un procès à huis clos avait eu lieu et l'avait condamné à cinq années de prison.

Et Draco avait enterré cette histoire, il avait souhaité ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

Car Colin était sans doute le seul à lui avoir donné l'impression de n'être qu'un corps.

Depuis lui, Draco ne s'était jamais laissé prendre en photo.

Depuis lui, Draco n'avait jamais eu de liaison durant plus de quelques jours.

Andrew toussota, attirant son attention.

« Je suis désolé d'être celui qui t'annonce ça, mon garçon, mais je pensais que si ça venait de moi, tu le prendrais mieux. Dit l'homme avec une douceur qu'il n'utilisait que rarement.

-Je sais, monsieur… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. » répondit Draco, tentant piteusement de faire de l'humour.

Andrew avait tout de même raison, il était le seul en qui Draco avait aveuglément confiance, il était celui qui avait pris soin de lui après cette agression…

« Je crois qu'il serait prudent que tu te mettes au vert quelques temps. Dit-il.

-Au vert ? demanda Draco, peu certain de comprendre.

-Oui. Tu as besoin de vacances, je ne voudrais pas que mon meilleur élément faiblisse. Alors prends donc un petit mois de congés, ça permettra de voir venir. D'ici là, nous n'avons pas de match important, le remplaçant fera l'affaire. »

Draco déglutit.

Un mois de congés… Un mois à s'angoisser sans même pouvoir décompresser en jouant…

« Monsieur, je vous assure que je suis parfaitement en forme, et que ce n'est pas ce petit avorton de Crivey qui me fera fuir. Tenta-t-il.

-Draco… Je te connais mieux que ça. Allez tire-toi, va faire un tour quelque part en Sicile ou en Amérique du sud, drague un peu, amuse toi et ne pense pas à tout ça. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant le mois prochain. »

Le ton d'Andrew était sans appel.

Draco avait beau admirer cet homme, il le trouvait parfois un peu trop paternel avec lui.

Mais bon… Ce n'était pas comme s'il le renvoyait…

Non, il le mettait juste à pied parce qu'un psychopathe risquait de venir lui faire des choses dégoûtantes sans son consentement.

Draco eut un petit sourire et se leva.

« A dans un mois, monsieur. »

**oOoOo**

C'était définitif, il était dingue.

Fou à lier, complètement siphonné, malade, maboule !

Même pas vingt quatre heures et déjà il sursautait au moindre bruit, lançait des maléfices aux arbres de son jardin et faisait exploser ses tasses à thé.

Draco Malfoy, après avoir dans l'ordre appris que Harry Potter voulait qu'il prenne du polynectar pour jouer son rôle, que Colin Crivey, son ex psychopathe, venait de sortir de prison après seulement dix huit mois d'enfermement, et qu'il avait un mois de vacances pour se tourner les pouces en repensant à tout ça, devenait lentement mais sûrement paranoïaque.

Ainsi, lorsque pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes un bruit de frottement contre sa fenêtre le fit sursauter, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui.

Non, car s'il le faisait, il deviendrait réellement fou.

Il alluma donc sa lampe de chevet, ouvrit son tiroir, attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

Puis il écrivit une courte missive à l'intention de Harry Potter.

Finalement, être un héros pendant un mois, quoi de mieux pour se faire oublier ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Re bonsoir les enfants… Voilà un premier chapitre, enfin plutôt une sorte de prologue vu sa longueur, huhu. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je tenais à vous donner un petit quelque chose pour Nowel, donc c'est fait, et je suis contente parce que je vous adore tous.

Cette fic est déjà totalement écrite, les chapitres viendront au gré de mes autres écrits (histoire d'équilibrer le planning), la suite… Ben ce sera la surprise, hihihi !

Sinon, une nonote de dernière minute, et **_Artoung _**se joint à moi pour vous conseiller le merveilleux et drôlissime OS de **_Warriormeuh_** : **« Noyel, Joyeux Noyel »** vous emportera dans la magie de Noël et dans le charme de cette fête, vous y retrouverez, père noël, sucre d'orge, miracle de noël et joujoux par milliers…

Voilà, passez de bonnes fêtes, on se retrouve très vite pour quelques suites que je vous dois.

Soyez sages !

BadAngel (_s'en va en chantonnant « Jingle bell »)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Vis ma vie.

**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Genre** : Romance (_vraiment_ glucosée par moments), humour (j'ai _vraiment_ essayé) et grand n'importe quoi (comme d'hab', quoi).

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis toujours pas la femme la plus riche du Royaume Uni, hélas, Harry Potter and Co. ne sont pas à moi, j'exploite juste odieusement leurs physiques avantageux afin de leur faire faire des saletés. Mrs Rowling les récupèrera après, presque en bon étant (ahem).

**Résumé** : La guerre est finie depuis trois ans, et tout le monde vit à peu près normalement. Seulement une personne n'oublie pas à qui elle doit la liberté. Que se passerait-il si un jour, Harry demandait à Draco de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? Ne serait-ce pas pour eux l'occasion de se faire enfin face ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous ! Pour l'arrivée de cette nouvelle année, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre de « Vis ma vie ». Je vous remercie tous pour vos compliments et autres témoignages débordants d'affection, ça me touche plus que vous ne le pensez.

**Remerciements** : à Myschka pour son appui et ses corrections (_je fais toujours des fautes de frappe c'est aberrant, existe-t-il une pétition pour les réformes des correcteurs word ?_), BlackNemesis pour m'avoir inspirée le nœud de l'intrigue débile et enfin, merci au Rhum citron pour exister, tout simplement (_oui je suis une alcoolique mondaine, c'est mal, je sais…_).

**Dédicace** : Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à la fée Artoung, parce que c'est une fille généreuse, un poual sadique (enfin ça, c'est ce que disent les gens…) mais toujours adorable.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

****

****

* * *

**Vis ma vie **

**Chapitre 2 – Vis mon intimité **

* * *

Le silence devenait pesant dans le grand salon de l'ancien manoir Black. Les trois personnes présentes s'enfonçaient dans ce silence, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Draco Malfoy était parti la veille en emportant la dernière parcelle d'espoir que Harry avait gardé. Et Harry souffrait sans parvenir à décider si c'était de sa faute ou de celle du blond. Après tout, il était celui qui nourrissait des sentiments sans espoir…

Cela devait être de la faute du destin, cette saleté de destin qui s'obstinait à lui refuser le bonheur.

Pourtant Harry ne demandait pas grand-chose…

Mais visiblement, c'était déjà trop.

« Harry, ça suffit maintenant, tu vas finir par tomber dans la dépression si tu continues comme ça, finit par dire Hermione, excédée par les soupirs de son ami.

-Ouais, mec, Hermione a raison ! Tu devrais oublier ce type, tu te fais du mal. » ajouta Ron, heureux que sa femme ait enfin pris la parole.

Le rouquin n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami se détruire depuis des années. Il était triste de le voir ainsi après chaque rencontre avec Malfoy.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry était dans cet état là. Au départ, Ron avait pensé que c'était juste un traumatisme consécutif aux choses que Harry avait vues et faites pendant les combats, mais le temps avait passé, et Harry était resté prostré. Et puis il y avait eu la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron, et là Harry avait parlé.

L'alcool lui déliant la langue, il avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour un homme, et pas n'importe lequel : Draco Malfoy. Ron n'avait pas su quoi faire, il avait donc serré son ami contre lui, le voyant sur le point de craquer, mais rien n'avait changé.

Il avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle, que Harry aime un homme, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, du moment que le type en question n'était pas lui-même, mais que ce soit Draco « les-dix-plaies-de-l'Egypte-réunies » Malfoy… eh bien c'était une autre histoire.

Mais comme Ron Weasley était un meilleur ami exemplaire, il avait fait l'impasse sur son ressentiment et avait conseillé de son mieux Harry.

Mais en trois ans de diverses tentatives, jamais Harry n'avait réussi à décrocher plus de deux mots à Malfoy.

L'amour devait le paralyser.

Alors en dernier recours, et parce que justement les talents de l'ancien espion auraient été les bienvenus, Hermione avait eu cette idée.

Mais Malfoy avait très mal réagi.

Depuis, Harry était dans un état lamentable, tellement lamentable même que Hermione avait forcé Ron à rester dormir chez lui afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

« Peut-être que vous avez raison… » dit pensivement Harry au bout d'un moment.

Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, puis toute la journée… Cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il était de notoriété publique que Draco Malfoy était un salaud, Harry ne ferait pas son bonheur avec ce genre de personne, lui qui était terriblement fleur bleue.

Enfin… Fleur bleue…

Il l'était surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le blond, parce qu'avant cela, il avait été encore plus volage que lui… Il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de tous les amants qu'il avait pu avoir entre la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard et la dernière bataille…

Ca n'avait été qu'après celle-ci qu'il avait réalisé, l'électrochoc avait été l'annonce du procès du blond couplée à celle de son véritable rôle. Harry, pendant plus d'un an, s'était forcé à détester Malfoy de toutes ses forces car il le croyait Mangemort convaincu. Mais toutes ses illusions étaient tombées et la vérité lui était apparue.

Il était sorti quasiment nu de sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste pour aller témoigner lui-même avant que Hermione ne le rattrape pour le forcer à s'habiller.

Et lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, Harry avait eu la confirmation dans son regard fatigué et reconnaissant, méfiant mais profondément sincère dans son émotion.

« Je te dois ma liberté », avait-il dit.

Et Harry à cet instant aurait voulu lui dire qu'il lui devait sa liberté également, mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge.

Et depuis trois ans, ils y étaient encore.

C'était le drame de Harry, cette phrase là, ce sourire là, ces yeux là… Et pour son malheur, ce corps là.

Depuis trois ans, les seules couleurs qui hantaient ses rêves étaient le gris de l'acier en fusion, le rouge de lèvres gonflées par les baisers et le blanc ivoirin d'une peau dévoilée.

Mais Harry savait qu'il devait passer outre cela, qu'il n'aurait jamais ces couleurs que dans ses rêves…

Alors il se fit une promesse…

« Je vais laisser tomber, c'est mieux. Dit-il à voix haute.

-Bien ! applaudit Ron.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, Harry, mais pense un peu aux épreuves qui t'attendent. Tu vas devoir être fort, et ne plus avoir Malfoy dans la tête sera déjà un grand pas en avant. Appuya Hermione.

-Je sais… D'ailleurs, Ron, où en est-on avec ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca », c'était l'un des dossiers les plus sensibles sur lesquels enquêtaient les Aurors. Ron était à la tête de l'équipe qui protégeait Harry en raison de diverses menaces plus ou moins voilées lancées contre lui.

Depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs affaires sérieuses se rejoignaient en une seule, et il apparaissait qu'un groupuscule anarchiste avait pour but de répandre le chaos au sein du Ministère en s'attaquant de façon plus ou moins violente aux figures importantes de la politique sorcière britannique. Et Harry étant une personne très symbolique, les menaces s'étaient rapidement dirigées vers lui. Il avait échappé à deux tentatives d'enlèvement, une tentative d'Imperium, et une tentative de meurtre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on en voulait à sa vie, Harry avait l'habitude, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à être menacé par ces gens le poussait à accorder son aide aux Aurors.

Il devait donc tenter de trouver, parmi les gens qu'il était amené à rencontrer, des personnes qui pourraient appartenir à ce groupe.

Hélas, Harry n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser l'occlumencie, il ne pouvait donc ni fermer son esprit, ni pénétrer celui des autres par légilimencie, puisque ces deux arts se complétaient.

Et outre le professeur Snape, il ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne capable de faire ce genre de chose : Malfoy.

Mais ce dernier ayant refusé de jouer le rôle de Harry, Ron devait penser à un autre plan.

Hermione, voyant que la conversation qui suivait allait être d'ordre professionnel, sortit de la pièce sans un mot ; elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il n'oserait pas le lui demander, donc elle le faisait. Elle sourit une dernière fois à Harry et s'en fut, elle avait elle aussi du pain sur la planche : en tant qu'étudiante en médicomagie, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de délaisser ses cours plus d'une journée.

« Il n'y a rien de vraiment neuf, tu sais… commença Ron une fois que sa femme fut partie. Nous savons clairement qu'une ou plusieurs des personnes travaillent au Ministère, mais les pistes se brouillent rapidement et nous n'avons pas encore pu trouver qui ça pourrait être.

-Tu as pensé à quelqu'un du bureau des Aurors ? demanda Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que Kingsley et moi sommes les seuls à savoir pour l'idée d'utiliser la dette de Malfoy.

-Avec Hermione…

-Oui, avec Hermione, mais ça, c'était un accident, tu le sais bien. » grommela le rouquin.

Effectivement, le fait que Hermione ait été mêlée à cette histoire était purement accidentel, Ron avait simplement mentionné les risques que Harry encourait à continuer de faire comme si tout était normal et la jeune femme avait insisté pour savoir… Bon, elle avait aussi proposé la solution Malfoy, mais en dehors de ça, elle aussi risquait d'être blessée si elle s'approchait de trop près ou montrait clairement qu'elle savait.

« Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour… » commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par le tapotement discret d'un hibou contre la vitre juste derrière lui.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés, qui pouvait bien lui écrire à une heure pareille… Il était près de minuit.

Le volatile entra aussitôt que la fenêtre fut ouverte et se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme brun avant de lui tendre gracieusement sa patte à laquelle était accroché un parchemin.

Harry reconnut tout de suite le sceau…

C'était celui utilisé par la famille Malfoy.

Réprimant un frisson d'anticipation, il déroula le papier sur lequel quelques mots avaient été griffonnés.

Et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ron, surpris par la soudaine immobilité de son ami se leva à son tour et s'approcha, puis voyant que Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, il prit le parchemin et lut à haute voix ce qui était écrit.

« J'ai réfléchi, et j'accepte. Je serai chez toi demain matin. Et c'est signé : Draco Malfoy. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, encore un peu secoué… Malfoy allait passer un mois près de lui…

Bon sang, comment allait-il faire ?

Comment… Alors qu'il venait juste de décider de renoncer à lui ?

« Bon, eh bien je crois que finalement, on n'aura pas à chercher de plan B… » conclut Ron en froissant le parchemin qu'il tenait encore.

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et se demanda si ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de chercher un « plan B »…

**oOoOo**

Harry retint un soupir, il aurait dû se faire devin et s'exiler tout en haut de la tour Nord de Poudlard…

Car Draco Malfoy n'était pas là depuis deux minutes qu'il regrettait déjà qu'il ait accepté.

Le blond avait débarqué à sept heures du matin, il l'avait donc réveillé en sursaut en tambourinant comme un malade à la porte. Puis lorsque Harry avait enfin réalisé que ce bruit n'était pas dans son rêve et qu'il était descendu à la hâte sans prendre le temps de passer une robe de chambre, il avait eu droit à un regard méprisant et à une phrase très aimable signée Malfoy® concernant les gens qui se permettaient de faire attendre leurs visiteurs et leur ouvraient dans une tenue indécente…

Harry avait d'abord rougi en réalisant qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de pyjama, puis après avoir fait venir à lui et enfilé sa robe de chambre, il avait constaté avec effroi que son « invité » était en train de rendre leur taille à ses bagages… C'est-à-dire pas moins de quatre malles.

Mais une nouvelle fois, plutôt que de donner libre court à son énervement, il choisit de se contrôler. Malfoy l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait au matin, il aurait donc dû être debout…

« Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » dit-il le plus aimablement possible.

Draco acquiesça et le suivit en faisant flotter ses malles derrière lui.

La maison comptait un nombre conséquent de pièces, toutes avaient été refaites à neuf par Harry, qui avait découvert que les travaux de réfection le calmaient et occupaient agréablement ses week-ends. Il était parvenu à donner un second souffle de vie à l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black, et avait même réussi le tour de force de décrocher le tableau de la mère de Sirius dans l'entrée. A la place, un portrait de son parrain lui souriait tous les jours. Dans les étages, il avait abattu quelques cloisons pour agrandir les pièces et les salles de bains, cela réduisait le nombre de chambres mais c'était infiniment plus confortable. Ainsi lorsque des amis souhaitaient rester quelques jours, ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Harry avait même trouvé amusant de jouer avec les couleurs, en utilisant un ton différent pour chaque pièce. Sa propre chambre était dans les tons de vert, il y en avait une rouge, une jaune, une bleue…

Pour Draco, il avait décidé que le beige lui irait, sans trop savoir si cela lui plairait. Mais il sut que c'était le bon choix lorsque le jeune attrapeur entra dans la pièce. L'expression de son visage s'adoucit imperceptiblement, signe qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Harry connaissait ses mimiques, il avait derrière lui de longues années d'apprentissage.

« Voilà, je te laisse t'installer. Il y a une salle de bains, un dressing et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis le moi. Je vais m'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans la cuisine. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude, et d'un café, un double italien.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Draco fit le tour de la pièce, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lambris clairs et les rideaux de voile blanc. Le lit avait l'air agréable, le tapis aussi doux que possible… Tout était d'un goût parfait, Potter avait dû faire appel à un super décorateur pour en arriver à ce résultat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses malles et grimaça.

Il n'avait pas le courage de les défaire tout de suite, il savait bien ce qu'il trouverait en les ouvrant de toute façon : des vêtements entassés pêle-mêle mélangés à des livres qu'il avait cru bon d'emporter ainsi que d'autres choses parfaitement inutiles, mais qu'il avait balancées là parce qu'elles lui passaient sous la main.

Il avait tourné en rond toute la nuit en jetant des sorts de protection et d'alarmes, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Et à sept heures il en avait eu assez et avait débarqué chez Potter.

Potter qui avait eu le culot de ne pas être derrière la porte à l'attendre, mais au fond de son lit en train de roupiller…

Potter qui avait failli lui crever les yeux en lui ouvrant la porte à moitié nu.

Draco doutait d'ailleurs de pouvoir un jour récupérer toutes ses connexions synaptiques.

Il commençait à se demander si sa fabuleuse solution était la bonne…

**oOoOo**

« Rejoins moi dans la cuisine, gna, gna… » grommela Draco qui perdait doucement sa patience.

Bien entendu, s'il avait su où se trouvait cette putain de cuisine, le fait de s'y rendre aurait été plus simple, mais non… Potter l'avait planté là sans lui dire.

Cette foutue maison était immense, en plus de ça.

Draco errait depuis un quart d'heure à la recherche de ladite cuisine, il avait ouvert à peu près toutes les portes qu'il avait vues mais n'avait trouvé que des chambres. Toutes décorées avec un goût parfait, il devait bien l'admettre, mais ça n'arrangeait en rien son souci présent.

Mais bon, au point où il en était, il se disait que la visite, même sans guide, de la maison du héros serait un bon moyen de passer le temps.

Il avait déjà vu quatre chambres sur deux étages. La sienne était au deuxième étage, ce qui était un manque de considération de la part de son hôte. Faire monter deux étages à un invité lorsqu'on pouvait le lui épargner était un non sens.

Au premier, il y avait encore des chambres, et un grand salon agréablement décoré, le Survivant y avait accroché de magnifiques tableaux représentant des paysages, ainsi que des photographies de ses amis et de ses parents. Draco se disait qu'il avait dû hériter de la douceur de traits de sa mère, même s'il ressemblait bien plus à James Potter. Dans la pièce la technologie moldue côtoyait les artefacts sorciers, on pouvait voir ainsi une glace à l'ennemi au-dessus d'une grande chaîne hi-fi, un strutoscope posé près d'une télévision à écran plat, et une pensine près d'un ordinateur.

Draco avait l'impression d'entrer de plein pied dans l'intimité d'une personne qu'il avait toujours eu envie de connaître sans pourtant arriver à l'approcher.

C'était un peu déconcertant…

Il écarta cette impression et continua sa tournée d'inspection.

La pièce suivante était un grand placard contenant essentiellement des outils et des pots de peinture. Plus loin, il y avait une dernière porte, Draco ne se posa pas de question et l'ouvrit.

Sans doute n'aurait-il pas fait ça s'il avait su que c'était la chambre de son hôte…

Mais il aurait eu envie de le faire, s'il avait su que ce dernier était actuellement en train de choisir les vêtements qu'il allait mettre, et que comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un de curieux chez lui, il le faisait en tenue d'Adam tout en chantonnant l'une des dernières chansons à la mode chez les moldus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco ne savait rien de tout cela, il ouvrit donc la porte silencieusement et entra dans la pièce…

C'était une chambre décorée de vert depuis la moquette jusqu'au couvre lit, en passant par les tentures de velours du baldaquin et les frises au mur.

Draco aimait beaucoup le vert, cela lui rappelait l'ambiance chaleureuse de son dortoir à Poudlard.

Cette pièce respirait l'harmonie, la classe, et…

_Oh doux Merlin_… fut la seule chose que Draco put penser lorsque son regard pour le moins curieux se posa sur le dos musclé de l'occupant de la pièce.

Le Survivant venait, de toute évidence, de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux encore humides et les quelques gouttes d'eau qui coulaient encore le long de sa colonne vertébrale en témoignaient. Inconsciemment, Draco suivit du regard ces gouttes, pourquoi avait-il soudain envie d'être l'une d'elles ?

Harry Potter avait un corps magnifique, pas exactement parfait, mais magnifique dans son harmonie, même les quelques cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau étaient belles, comme des souvenirs visibles de ce que le jeune homme avait fait, ou avait souffert.

Harry chantonnait, faux, mais tout de même… Il cherchait visiblement des vêtements dans son dressing.

Et Draco le dévorait des yeux.

Harry se tortillait au rythme qui n'existait que dans sa tête, faisant jouer les muscles de son dos…

Et Draco avait envie de lui.

Juste là, maintenant, son envie revenait lui faire une petite visite surprise, lui dire qu'elle était toujours là et que les années qui passaient n'y changeraient rien.

C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé… Draco avait eu envie de Harry pour la première fois en le surprenant dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il n'avait jamais osé se montrer mais le corps lui avait donné faim. Ensuite, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son cœur avait eu faim aussi.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le jeune attrapeur ne pensa pas à s'en aller cette fois, et l'exclamation de surprise du brun le fit sursauter.

« Ma… Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!? demanda-t-il en se cachant maladroitement derrière un vêtement saisi au hasard sur une étagère.

-Euh… Je… cherchais la cuisine.

-C'est au rez-de-chaussée, la porte sur laquelle il y a un panneau avec « cuisine » écrit dessus.

-Merci. »

Draco sortit aussi vite qu'il le put, afin d'éviter le regard froid qui l'avait jeté dehors. Il descendit les marches et poussa la porte de la pièce indiquée. Effectivement, il s'agissait d'une cuisine. Il s'installa et attendit son hôte. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle.

Potter avait tellement changé…

Quelques années avant, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui balancer n'importe quel sort, l'aurait agoni d'insultes toutes plus recherchées les unes que les autres… Il aurait fait quelque chose.

Là, il avait juste parlé froidement, comme si Draco avait été un insecte.

Et à vrai dire, Draco se sentait justement aussi petit qu'un insecte dans l'univers de Potter, trop petit, alors que tout était si grand et compliqué.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il affronte son ex…

**oOoOo**

« Alors je crois que pour commencer, il faut que tu connaisses certaines de mes habitudes. » dit Harry après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

La respiration, c'était ça le secret, respirer… Inspirer, expirer…

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinspirer, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexpirer…

_Malfoy ne veut pas ta mort, Harry, il est là pour t'aider, respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire_… ne cessait-il de se répéter depuis deux bonnes heures.

Il n'avait pas vraiment saisi comment le blond avait fait pour atterrir dans sa chambre mais c'était arrivé, et lui, pauvre nouille, avait trouvé le moyen d'être complètement à poil en train de chanter une débilité à ce moment là…

Il avait été horriblement gêné, tellement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à hurler, ou à protester. Il avait presque eu l'impression de déranger Malfoy.

Oui, bon, c'était le cas, quand même, l'autre n'était pas obligé d'accepter, même à cause de la dette.

Deux heures après l'incident, Harry se trouvait en train d'expliquer de manière plus ou moins claire à Malfoy comment ils allaient procéder.

Malfoy l'écoutait tranquillement, ce qui était une première pour Harry.

« J'ai préparé avec l'aide de Ron une liste de personnes que je suis amené à rencontrer très souvent lorsque je sors pour le travail. Il y a pas mal de gens importants mais ce sont simplement ceux à qui je serre la main. Il y a une seconde liste de personnes avec lesquelles j'ai des liens plus étroits, j'ai spécifié ce que je savais sur ces personnes, tu verras. Le mieux, c'est que tu apprennes tout ça et…

-Où est la liste de tes maîtresses ? le coupa Draco en tournant distraitement les pages.

-Co… Comment ?

-Je suppose que tu as une vie privée, Potter, et je n'aimerais pas me retrouver avec une dinde pendue au bras sans savoir si elle attendra de moi que je la baise contre un mur ou un simple bonjour. Expliqua Draco de sa voix traînante.

-Euh… balbutia Harry en rougissant légèrement à l'idée de parler à Malfoy de sa vie privée. Je te ferai une liste, mais tu peux être tranquille, je n'ai eu presque personne depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Ah bon ? demanda le bond en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé à m'attacher. Bon, je vais te faire cette liste, mais j'aimerais qu'elle reste confidentielle, je me suis donné assez de mal pour faire en sorte que les journalistes cessent de me harceler sur le sujet.

-T'inquiète, je serai muet comme une tombe. » sourit Draco avant de plonger dans les notes de Harry concernant les gens sur lesquels il savait des choses.

Harry soupira et se mit à écrire des noms, au hasard de ses souvenirs. Il avait eu beaucoup d'étreintes avec des hommes de passage, il n'avait jamais revu la plupart d'entre eux et d'autres étaient morts pendant les combats. Cependant il ne pouvait éviter de mentionner les noms de ceux qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux comme Charlie Weasley, Théodore Nott, ou encore Dean Thomas…

Quelques instants plus tard, il tendit le parchemin à Draco sans oser regarder la longueur de la liste ; ce dernier la prit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se mit à lire.

« Euh… Potter. Ce sont des noms de mecs, ça.

-Oui. Confirma Harry en haussant les épaules. Il avait toujours été très discret avec ses relations intimes, il était normal que même Malfoy ignore ses préférences.

-Tu es…

-Gay ? Oui, je crois. Il y a un problème avec ça ?

-Non… Du tout. »

Draco serra les dents avant de dire une connerie, et reprit sa lecture. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais s'apercevoir de ça ?

Lui qui s'était toujours vanté de pouvoir dire qui aimait qui…

Il semblait que le Survivant avait un jardin secret bien protégé…

Draco manqua s'étouffer en voyant le nom de Théo au milieu de la liste.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry, légèrement tremblant.

-Rien, je crois que mes amis sont de petits cachottiers, en particulier Théo.

-Oh… Oui, Théo. Nous avons un peu travaillé ensemble et d'une chose à l'autre, nous avons lié plus ample connaissance. Je le croise encore de temps en temps, vu qu'il travaille au Département des Mystères.

-Je sais, merci, grinça Draco avant de poursuivre sa lecture, puis un autre nom attira son attention. Tiens, tu t'es aussi fait le frère de ton meilleur pote, belle performance.

-Ah… eh bien… Harry hésita un moment mais vu que Malfoy devait savoir ce genre de choses… En fait Ron ne sait pas tout ça. Je suis allé en Roumanie pour suivre la trace d'un horcruxe et Charlie était mon contact sur place. Nous avons eu une courte liaison, mais c'est fini depuis longtemps.

-Tu m'en diras tant… Oh, je vois que tu allais pêcher dans ton propre dortoir, hein…

-Bon, on ne va pas s'extasier sur tous mes amants quand même… C'est privé, ce genre de truc, s'énerva Harry. Il voyait bien que l'autre s'amusait à citer un par un les hommes qui avaient réchauffé son lit, mais lui en avait un peu honte maintenant, car cela datait d'une époque où il ne savait plus très bien où il en était et où chaque jour pouvait bien être le dernier…

-Mais enfin… Je croyais que c'était justement le genre de chose que je devais savoir, ces choses intimes que toi seul connais… insista Draco, un peu cruellement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette liste trop longue, trop fournie, lui donnait envie de crier.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dirai tout, tu n'auras pas à rencontrer mes ex, alors calme-toi un peu et reprend plutôt la liste des gens avec qui je travaille, je te rappelle que c'est parmi eux que tu vas devoir chercher. »

Sans attendre de réponse ou de contre-attaque Harry quitta la pièce, il avait besoin de se calmer. Avoir Draco Malfoy sous son toit mettait à mal ses bonnes résolutions.

Et il constatait avec effroi qu'il était incapable de s'énerver sur lui comme avant, de l'insulter, d'avoir envie de le frapper… Tout comme il était incapable de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trois ans.

Il monta au grenier, où l'attendaient quelques menus travaux. Il avait décidé que ce serait la pièce qu'il referait en dernier, parce que c'était la plus grande, et qu'il en ferait la plus belle des pièces de cette maison. Il y était déjà depuis deux mois, et il avait à peine débarrassé les vieilleries qui s'étaient entassées là au fil des générations. Il avait au passage trouvé quelques affaires appartenant à Sirius, des photos de ses parents, des maraudeurs et d'autres carnets couverts d'écritures et d'anecdotes drôles. Harry les avait rangés soigneusement dans sa propre chambre et y jetait un coup d'oeil nostalgique de temps à autres.

La grande pièce vide courait sur toute la surface de la maison, cela prendrait encore pas mal de temps de poncer le plancher et de le vernir, mais Harry s'en fichait, le travail physique l'occupait et avait le mérite de lui vider la tête en épuisant son corps.

Il se mit donc au travail, oubliant Malfoy et ses réflexions, ses piques, son dégoût.

**oOoOo**

Quelques jours avaient ainsi passé, Harry disait à Draco ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, lui disait quel comportement il adoptait et les situations dans lesquelles il le faisait. Draco écoutait calmement, enregistrait ces petits bouts d'informations.

Il réalisait qu'il se trouvait au cœur de l'intimité de Potter, et il aimait bien cela.

Il aimait savoir les goûts de Harry, ce qu'il aimait manger, boire, ses tics nerveux. Les yeux gris se remplissaient de Harry, se repaissaient de son apparence, passaient et repassaient sur lui.

Il avait au moins cette excuse pour le faire.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco avait gardé ses réflexes d'espion, ceux grâce auxquels il avait pu survivre. Il notait inconsciemment tout ce qu'il voyait. Cela ne lui apportait donc pas que des avantages, puisqu'il avait régulièrement la vision d'un corps brun mouillé et dégoulinant au sortir de la douche.

Il découvrait cependant seulement des choses anodines, celles que Harry lui disait, pas sa véritable intimité. Le brun était toujours aussi distant avec lui, et Draco ne savait pas comment faire pour le pousser à se dévoiler vraiment. C'en devenait limite malsain…

Ils discutaient, Draco apprenait comme il le pouvait, et Potter disparaissait il ne savait où dans la maison, puis revenait quelques heures plus tard, l'air calme.

Ce Potter là déstabilisait complètement Draco… Jamais il ne s'énervait pour quoi que ce soit, il restait zen en toute circonstance et ne pensait qu'à son travail.

Draco en venait parfois à penser que Potter avait changé, que la paix l'avait complètement changé en cet être indifférent qu'il voyait chaque jour. Peut-être que la spontanéité du jeune Gryffondor avait disparu à cause des épreuves de la guerre…

Ce n'était plus le même homme, et Draco n'aimait pas cet homme là, incapable d'une quelconque réaction face à lui.

Ils s'étaient toujours affrontés, dans tous les domaines, c'était cela qui avait piqué la curiosité du Serpentard, avant de le captiver totalement.

Là il n'y avait plus ni bagarre, ni joutes verbales, ni même le plus petit désaccord.

Draco haïssait ce Potter là.

Harry de son côté avait bien du mal à savoir comment réagir face à Draco Malfoy, il savait déjà à peine comment trouver ses mots lorsque ce regard gris était fixé sur lui lors de leurs entretiens…

C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu lui parler normalement…

Les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été très éprouvants pour sa santé mentale. Il avait décidé de donner la priorité à l'affaire pour laquelle Malfoy était là, et il devait tout régler avant de faire quoi que ce soit de radical concernant ses sentiments. Et puis cela serait un peu dangereux pour le plan bien huilé qui avait été conçu par Kingsley et Ron.

Malfoy devait rester aussi conscient que possible des risques qu'il encourrait, et Harry ne devait pas interférer ou troubler sa concentration.

Donc pour éviter de faire des choses idiotes, Harry prenait le parti de s'isoler quelques heures chaque jour dans son grenier.

Jamais parquet n'avait été aussi bien poncé, et aussi vite !

Et puis, ce jour devant arriver, il vint, comme un moment à la fois attendu et redouté.

Draco sachant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il fallait à présent qu'il s'habitue à avoir l'apparence d'une autre personne, ce qui, il le savait, ne serait pas quelque chose de facile.

Ron Weasley arriva en début d'après midi, comme convenu avec Harry. Il apportait avec lui un chaudron plein de polynectar, qu'il déposa avec soin sur la table de la cuisine.

Le rouquin regarda soigneusement les deux hommes face à lui. Draco Malfoy avait l'air froid, comme d'habitude, son visage fermé coupait court à toute inspection. Harry, lui, avait le visage fatigué, les yeux cernés de celui qui ne dort pas bien, qui s'épuise pour ne pas réfléchir, et Ron comprit sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé combien son ami souffrait de cette situation, même si elle était voulue et nécessaire.

Les mots n'étaient pas sortis, et ils resteraient probablement quelque part entre le cœur et les lèvres de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à être dits et entendus.

« Bon, voilà la potion. Harry, tu veux bien ajouter l'ingrédient final ? » demanda Ron en désignant le chaudron.

Harry acquiesça, puis s'approcha. Il se saisit d'un couteau sur le plan de travail et sous le regard choqué de Draco s'ouvrit le poignet au-dessus de la potion.

Celle-ci prit instantanément une couleur verte, avant de devenir aussi transparente que de l'eau.

Harry contempla quelques secondes durant son poignet douloureux, le sang qui coulait doucement le long de son bras, d'un rouge profond. Puis il jeta un sort de cicatrisation et la plaie se referma d'elle-même, ne lui laissant qu'une mince ligne blanche en guise de souvenir.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! s'exclama Draco, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Il avait eu vraiment très peur de l'expression du brun alors qu'il regardait le sang couler.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, visiblement étonné.

-Tu aurais pu simplement mettre un de tes cheveux, ce n'était pas la peine de t'ouvrir les veines, t'es cintré ou quoi ?

-Oh… Mais non… C'est simplement que cette recette de polynectar est un peu spéciale, elle te permet de garder l'apparence de la personne pendant deux heures au lieu d'une. Le seul problème c'est qu'il te faut mettre du sang, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas, expliqua Harry en se frappant mentalement de n'avoir pas signalé ce « petit détail » au blond.

-… Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Draco était encore sous le choc de la vision de cette lame tranchant la peau du poignet, du sang qui s'écoulait, si rouge.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié…

-Bon, les interrompit Ron qui en avait un peu assez de cette discussion qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celles qu'il avait régulièrement avec Hermione, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut commencer le test. Malfoy, si tu veux bien boire un peu de la potion… »

Draco sursauta, surpris par ce rappel à l'ordre, puis reprit contenance. Il s'en voulait d'être si facilement bouleversé, juste parce que Potter s'était ouvert les veines sous ses yeux. Il avait vu couler tellement de sang que cette vision lui était familière, et pourtant…

Son visage redevint aussi inexpressif que d'habitude tandis qu'il se saisissait du verre que Weasley venait de remplir à son intention.

Il but la décoction cul sec, tâchant de ne pas faire trop attention au goût ignoble, ne s'attachant pas trop à cette sensation sur sa langue, ce goût métallique qui ressemblait trop à celui du sang…

Puis vint la douleur de la transformation, pas si forte que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais tout de même assez pour le faire grimacer malgré lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, sous les yeux ébahis de Potter et ceux, remplis de satisfaction, de Weasley, Draco avança vers le miroir qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Draco, s'il avait été sensible, aurait pleuré, ou au moins eu une larme au coin de l'œil, car ce qu'il voyait, c'était Potter.

Potter et ses cheveux indisciplinés, Potter et ses yeux verts, Potter et sa cicatrice…

Il leva lentement la main jusqu'à son visage, presque étonné que celle de Potter se lève aussi. La peau sous ses doigts sensibles était douce, celle de sa joue, celle de son front… Celle de ses lèvres.

Dans le miroir, un second Potter apparut derrière lui, Draco eut l'impression qu'il était encore plus beau. Mais c'était sans doute parce que ses yeux étaient vivants, eux.

« Ca y est… Tu es moi. » dit Harry tout doucement.

Oui, il était Harry Potter.

A suivre…

****

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre** : Re-bonsoir à vous qui avez supporté jusqu'à sa fin ce chapitre, vous êtes toujours en vie et (presque) réveillés, j'en suis heureuse.

Je vous laisse sur cette petite note, en vous signalant comme toujours que si vous souhaitez me faire part de vos impressions, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas, à gauche.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2007, je la passerai avec vous sur ffnet, si vous le voulez bien. Que cette année qui commence vous soit douce et heureuse.

Bisous à tous !

BadAngel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Vis ma vie.

**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Genre** : Romance (très glucosée par moments), humour (j'ai beaucoup essayé) et grand n'importe quoi (comme d'hab', quoi).

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis toujours pas la femme la plus riche du Royaume Uni, hélas, Harry Potter and Co. ne sont pas à moi, j'exploite juste odieusement leurs physiques avantageux afin de leur faire faire des saletés. Mrs Rowling les récupèrera après, presque en bon étant (ahem).

**Résumé** : La guerre est finie depuis trois ans, et tout le monde vit à peu près normalement. Seulement une personne n'oublie pas à qui elle doit la liberté. Que se passerait-il si un jour, Harry demandait à Draco de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? Ne serait-ce pas pour eux l'occasion de se faire enfin face ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Bien le bonjour chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jours très spécial pour moi puisque je poste ce chapitre depuis mon auguste Baddynateur portable directement connecté au net via mon réseau wifi tout neuf, c'est-y pas beau ça ? Pinaize, six mois que je travaillais mon père pour qu'il prenne ce modem… Enfin, c'est fait, je suis donc là parmis vous, c'est ça, c'est grand !

**Remerciement** : à Myschka comme toujours, une pote comme on en fait plus (bordel, pourqu'oi qu'ils ont pété le moule après elle, hein ?)

**Dédicace** : à Artoung, la fée de toutes les fics HPDM, même qu'elle en fait des crêpes de ce pairing… Ma chtite fée, c'est avec une joie infinie que je vais te pourrir la vie pendant nos vacances !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Vis ma vie**

**Chapitre 3 – Vis ma célébrité**

* * *

« _Tu_ _verras, c'est un dîner tout simple, il n'y aura que des gens dont je t'ai parlé._ » avait affirmé Potter le matin même en lui annonçant sa première mission.

Ouais, c'est ça, et la belette, elle met la chocogrenouille dans la boîte en carton…

_Note pour plus tard : demander à Potter ce qu'il entend par « tout simple »_… se dit Draco en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air de mourir d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Non parce que tout de même… En plus de devoir ressembler trait pour trait au héros du monde sorcier, il devait aussi passer des soirées absolument improductives mais nécessaires avec des gens tout aussi improductifs mais nécessaires. Où allait le monde ?

Draco s'était résigné et était allé à ce dîner, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce soir là, la sortie diplomatique était en réalité une réunion d'Aurors…

Et bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment de quoi avoir peur, Draco était néanmoins nerveux de voir tous ces gens, dont quelques uns l'avaient arrêtés, et qui pour la plupart, l'avaient interrogé alors qu'il était en attente de son procès.

Draco essayé de se calmer, de ne pas avoir l'air constipé comme il savait que Potter pouvait l'être lorsqu'il était nerveux, et prit les choses en main. Il parla avec tous les hommes et charma gentiment toutes les femmes qui croisèrent son chemin. Il touchait au pathétique…

Mais vraiment !

Il se rendit compte qu'il touchait vraiment le fond lorsqu'il se sentit bêtement rassuré par la vue de la chevelure flamboyante de Ron Weasley.

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air entendu et fit également le tour des invités présents.

Le dîner arriva, et avec cet évènement la surprise désagréable pour Draco de voir que son voisin de droite n'était autre que l'ancien et éminent Auror Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol'œil ». Déjà qu'il n'avait pas grand appétit, son envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit se fit la malle dès que le vieil homme saisit à pleine main une langoustine pour la fourrer dans sa bouche et qu'il se mit à raconter une énième chasse au mage noir à la pauvre sorcière qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Le voisin de gauche de Draco, par contre, était Weasley, ce qui dans un sens n'était pas plus mal, vu que ce visage, s'il ne lui rendait pas l'appétit, ne lui donnait pas non plus envie de rendre tous les repas qu'il avait avalés depuis une semaine.

« Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda le rouquin après s'être installé et servi.

-Bonsoir, Ron, je vais bien, merci, répondit Draco en se mordant la langue pour ne pas dire le mot « belette ».

-Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je dors assez mal et…

-AH ! s'exclama Maugrey, faisant sursauter Draco si fort qu'il en lâcha sa serviette. Potter, je vous ai pourtant averti que c'est justement durant votre sommeil que vous êtes vulnérable ! Vous ne suivez pas mes conseils, et un de ces jours vous en subirez les conséquences… » professa-t-il alors que Draco tentait de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.

Ce type était fou à lier, il le savait depuis longtemps, comment s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un Auror paranoïaque qui croit au complot dès que quelqu'un le croise dans la rue ?

Fort de cette certitude, le jeune attrapeur se calma et se servit un verre d'eau bien fraîche, savourant par avance sa douceur le long de son œsophage desséché.

Mais…

« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » s'exclama Maugrey alors que l'eau salvatrice glissait doucement dans la gorge de Draco.

Et l'eau, fatalement, prit le mauvais chemin.

Mourir par noyade aurait pu avoir quelque chose d'héroïque, si Draco avait été en train de sauver un enfant des flots tumultueux d'un torrent en crue… Oui, cela aurait été majestueux, beau… A son image, en somme…

Par contre mourir en respirant par erreur le contenu de son verre d'eau était une mort bête, sans intérêt… Ridicule. Potter aurait pu faire ça, mais Draco Malfoy…

Ce fut la dernière pensée de Draco alors qu'il voyait sa vie – bien trop courte à son goût – défiler devant ses yeux.

Puis miraculeusement l'air emplit à nouveau ses poumons, et le jeune homme fut le premier surpris de se sentir sourire avec une reconnaissance infinie à Ronald Weasley, qui venait discrètement de lui lancer un sort curatif.

« De rien. Considère que je te devais bien ça. Dit le rouquin en réponse au regard larmoyant de Draco, qui ressemblait de façon bien troublante à celui que Harry aurait pu avoir.

-Ce type va me tuer avant le dessert, chuchota Draco en essuyant discrètement une petite larme de douleur qui subsistait au coin de son œil.

-Ah on aurait dû te prévenir… Harry est toujours placé près de Maugrey car c'est le seul à être habitué à ses exclamations intempestives… » l'informa la belette en se resservant du poulet au curry.

Oui… Draco pensait effectivement que Potter avait oublié de l'informer de beaucoup de choses…

Un peu trop.

Mais cela se paierait, un jour…

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part à Londres, du côté du Square Grimmaurd, un jeune homme en tout point semblable à celui qui avait manqué périr dans d'atroces souffrances était en train de se livrer à son activité favorite : il bricolait son grenier.

Le parquet avait été poncé entièrement en moins d'une semaine, témoin brillant et criant de l'angoisse qui étreignait Harry à chaque instant de la journée alors que Draco Malfoy le faisait tourner en bourrique sans même en avoir conscience. A présent Harry vernissait les lames de bois polies avec grand soin. Le parfum du vernis lui tournait un peu la tête par moments, mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler au dîner, trop préoccupé par cette soirée qui se déroulait

Et Harry s'occupait comme il le pouvait, s'épuisait à passer encore et encore le pinceau sur le plancher qui buvait le solvant avec gratitude.

Pris par sa tâche, le jeune homme n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, pas plus qu'il n'entendit son elfe de maison ouvrir la porte pour lui et accueillir son invité inattendu.

Par contre, il fit un bond dans les airs que l'elfe apparut devant lui dans un « pop » sonore pour lui annoncer qu'il avait de la visite.

« Merci Dobby » haleta-t-il avant de se relever et de descendre, curieux de savoir qui pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenue de passer le voir alors que tout le monde le croyait au Ministère.

Ce fut la surprise…

Des mois et des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu cette chevelure blonde comme le blé mûr, ces yeux bleu mer…

On lui avait dit qu'il avait été condamné pour agression, Harry avait refusé de croire cela, sachant que ce jeune homme n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à qui que ce fut, pas même à une mouche.

Et pourtant, Ron s'était procuré les rapports d'enquête, les témoignages, les examens médicaux de la victime…

Et il avait failli à la vue des photos partir achever lui-même celui qui pourtant avait été son ami.

« Colin… souffla-t-il.

-Bonsoir Harry. » dit le jeune photographe, souriant d'un air incertain.

**oOoOo**

_Reste calme, surtout, reste caaaaaaaaaaaaaalme… Pas d'avada kedavra, ça pourrait être mal vu, Draco, surtout laisse ta baguette dans ta poche, et bois donc une double vodka bien tassée_…

Lentement, très lentement mais très sûrement, Draco sentait qu'il craquait.

Le dessert était devant lui, et il avait déjà esquivé trois tentatives de meurtres inconscientes de la part de Maugrey. Pourquoi diable cet homme était-il invité, d'abord ?

Non, parce que tout de même, la noyade honteuse mise à part, Draco avait failli être énucléé, trépané et brûlé vif par son voisin de table. Il y avait mieux comme soirée.

Et pour couronner le tout, Draco avait pu sentir des tentatives de légilimencie lancées contre lui.

Un des invités était de ceux qui voulaient détruire Potter, il en était certain, cependant il y avait encore trop de monde pour qu'il puisse déterminer qui avait tenté d'entrer dans sa tête.

La conversation était, quant à elle, stérile, comme toute conversation à but diplomatique. Il n'y avait que des gens avides de compliments qui se faisaient des ronds de jambe et tentaient, accessoirement, d'attirer l'attention du héros. Draco avait toujours pensé que cela serait agréable d'être Potter le temps d'une soirée, mais il découvrait qu'il n'en était rien.

Comment faisait le jeune ambassadeur pour rester aussi calme ?

« Monsieur Potter, que pensez vous de la réforme concernant les vols d'artefacts ? lui demanda l'Auror Charles Nielsen.

-Je pense que seul le temps pourra nous dire si cette réforme est efficace ou non, je ne suis pas vraiment apte à critiquer des mesures nouvellement adoptées. » répondit Draco, sûr de lui.

Par bonheur, Draco étant un Malfoy, il n'avait jamais cessé de s'intéresser à la politique, un réflexe s'il en était, en quelque sorte…

Il n'approuvait pas vraiment le régime actuel mais au sortir d'une guerre rien ne pouvait être vraiment idéal, alors il prenait son mal en patience comme tous les sorciers d'Angleterre.

A présent il se rendait compte que Harry Potter était un élément central parmi tous ces gens, c'était celui dont il fallait avoir l'avis. Pourtant il était si jeune… N'était-ce pas un peu facile de déposer un poids pareil sur les épaules d'un homme qui avait déjà sacrifié son enfance et son adolescence à la cause des justes ?

Draco trouvait cela un peu étrange, mais si Potter l'acceptait…

Après tout, lui n'était là que pour trouver le vilain-pas-beau qui voulait que tout se casse la gueule, il n'était qu'un pion…

N'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

« Je sais bien que ce que je te demande est difficile, mais j'ai besoin de ça… Toi seul peut m'aider. » termina Colin dans un soupir.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet homme.

Colin semblait brisé, fatigué…

Il était arrivé, aussi timide qu'au temps de Poudlard, mais moins exubérant, plus posé. Il avait clairement avoué à Harry tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait plaidé l'amour, la folie passionnelle.

Harry, s'il était resté sceptique au début, s'était rapidement rendu aux arguments de l'ancien Gryffondor. Lui-même n'était-il pas fou de Draco Malfoy ?

« _Tu sais… Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que ne pas le toucher était un supplice. Lorsqu'il m'a laissé, j'ai perdu la raison, je ne voyais plus que lui et cette douleur qui me tenait si serré que je n'en respirais plus…_ » avait-il dit.

Bien sûr, qui mieux que Harry pouvait comprendre ce sentiment ? Lui ne respirait plus depuis trois ans…

Colin avait passé dix huit mois à Azkaban, derrière des murs plus hauts que l'horizon, derrière des barreaux gris et entourés d'hommes plus forts que lui. Il avait vécu l'enfer, et avait réfléchi à celui qu'il avait fait vivre à Draco Malfoy.

Et il avait réalisé avec horreur le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Ce soir il était là pour demander de l'aide au seul homme auquel il faisait encore confiance, au seul qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.

Peu de gens savaient réellement pourquoi Colin avait fait de la prison, cela dit le seul fait qu'il ait été enfermé donnait aux gens une raison pour ne pas le faire travailler.

Cela tombait mal, car Colin avait des frais.

Il avait donc pensé à Harry… Et au moyen de revenir à sa première passion : la photographie.

Il avait tenté sa chance, celle de retrouver un vieil ami, celle de trouver un modèle, peut être…

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… » fit Harry, embarrassé.

Que dire quand Colin lui proposait de poser pour lui ?

Comment réagir face à celui qui avait fait ces marques sur le corps pâle qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais pu toucher ?

« Je ne te demande pas de répondre immédiatement, réfléchis-y d'abord. Dit Colin, avec au fond des yeux une lueur d'espoir.

-Tu te rends compte que je suis un personnage public ?

-Oui, je le sais… Mais tu es aussi une icône de pureté, quoi que tu fasses ça ne peut être que positif. Objecta le jeune homme blond.

-Pourquoi ne choisis tu pas un top model, ou un sportif ?

-Je doute que qui que ce soit accepte… J'ai tout de même failli violer Malfoy… Même si aujourd'hui je ne ressens plus que l'admiration d'un photographe pour son modèle, je sais que cette relation que j'ai eue avec lui me nuira toujours. A moins que tu ne m'aides à remonter la pente, Harry.

-Tu as des photos de Malfoy ? demanda soudain Harry, peu soucieux du changement de sujet.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il aimait bien que je parte dans mes délires. Ce sont des photos moldues bien entendu, mais elles sont tellement belles que je n'ai pas pu les jeter, ça aurait été du gâchis. Si tu veux, je te les montrerai.

-Euh… Oui, ça m'aiderait à prendre une décision, je pense… »

_Ne rougis pas, Harry, surtout, ne le laisse pas deviner que tu as surtout envie d'avoir des images de Malfoy_… se tanna Harry.

« Je reviendrai pour te montrer ça, en attendant, si tu veux me joindre, je suis chez mon père. » conclut le photographe en se levant.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à Harry plus longtemps, et il avait quelques petites choses à faire… Comme regarder de très anciennes photographies de l'époque de Poudlard.

Les deux anciens Gryffondors se saluèrent plus chaleureusement qu'ils ne s'étaient dit bonjour, et Colin s'en alla, laissant Harry songeur.

Il ne parlerait pas à Malfoy de cette visite.

De toute façon, il ne disait jamais grand-chose à Malfoy…

**oOoOo**

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que cette première expérience était un franc succès, affirma Ron en souriant. Malfoy a été quasi parfait, et personne n'a rien remarqué.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, le miséreux ? Je suis toujours parfait. Je n'ai pas préservé ma couverture pendant la guerre en arrivant premier à un concours de circonstances. Rétorque Draco, encore énervé par cet enfer qu'il venait de vivre.

-Bon, ça va, on sait. Mais tu pourrais être humble, parce que j'ai rattrapé une ou deux bourdes magistrales.

-Ca, c'était la faute de ton pote Potty. »

Ron interrogea Harry du regard, ce dernier ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi le blond parlait.

Les deux hommes venaient de rentrer, juste à temps pour que personne ne voit Draco reprendre son apparence, et ils étaient actuellement en plein débriefing.

Harry chercha quelques instants ce qu'il aurait pu oublier de dire à Malfoy… Cette soirée était l'une des plus courantes, il devait y avoir quelques Aurors, quelques huiles…

_Oh merde_… se frappa-t-il mentalement.

« Maugrey était là ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr qu'il était là, et il a essayé de me tuer toute la soirée. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai eu droit à toutes les flagorneries les plus hypocrites de la part des gens qui étaient là. J'ai mal à la tête, en plus. S'énerva Draco en se massant les tempes.

-Et tu as senti des tentatives d'intrusion ? s'enquit Ron, à la fois pour recadrer le sujet et pour faire avancer les choses, Hermione devait déjà l'attendre sous la couette…

-Oui… Deux ou trois fois, mais il y avait trop de monde, impossible de déterminer qui faisait ça.

-On peut donc affirmer que parmi les Aurors il y a des anarchistes, fit Harry pensivement. Je devrais contacter les gens que je connais dans d'autres services du Ministère, juste pour leur dire d'ouvrir l'œil.

-Je passerai voir Bill et Charlie demain matin, dit Ron rapidement.

-J'enverrai un hibou à Théo, je pense qu'il doit avoir des moyens pour nous aider, ajouta Harry.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu sais utiliser tes contacts, toi. » la voix de Draco était acide.

Il s'était redressé d'un bond en entendant le nom de Charlie Weasley, et sa colère avait monté d'un cran encore lorsque Potter avait parlé de Nott.

Il semblait que Potter ne s'ennuyait pas avec les procédures classiques, ah, elle était belle, la diplomatie…

Ron, qui avait capté un message d'alerte dans la voix de l'attrapeur, se dit que peut être il serait judicieux de rentrer chez lui… Assister à une crise existentielle Malfoyenne avait quelque chose de jouissif, mais pas au point de perdre la vue si les deux hommes se décidaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre une bonne fois pour toute.

Ca crevait les yeux qu'ils se voulaient.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les affaires de Ron, il s'en alla donc après un bref salut, ignoré superbement par Malfoy, et inaperçu de Harry.

Harry ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient seuls, il continuait de fixer Draco, l'air abasourdi par cette agressivité dans sa voix.

Draco, lui, n'attendait qu'une seule chose, la bataille verbale qui allait venir, il en frémissait déjà…

C'est que ça lui manquait, mine de rien, ces disputes avec Potter pour des broutilles…

« Ben quoi, Potter ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité… Il semble que ta façon de régler les conflits ait plus à voir avec les mœurs des Bonobos qu'avec la politique sorcière. » lança-t-il, conscient qu'il disait une absurdité, mais il étouffait.

Harry comprit très bien l'allusion, et rougit sous l'insulte non dissimulée.

« Tu insinues que je suis une pute, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, une note de menace dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je n'ai fait que constater que tous tes ex étaient placés au Ministère, rien de plus. » contra Draco en haussant un sourcil clairement ironique.

Harry avait des milliers d'insultes sur le bout de la langue, des choses qui feraient mal, qui feraient disparaître à coup sûr cette moue hautaine, qui écraserait définitivement le petit aristo qu'était Draco Malfoy.

Il avait envie de lui dire les pires ignominies qu'il ait pu un jour imaginer.

Mais Harry, de même qu'il s'étranglait avec ses mots d'amour, ne put sortir rien de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit…

A quoi bon ?

Pourquoi blesser un homme qui n'était là que pour honorer une obscure dette promise des années avant, et pour s'en libérer définitivement avant de poursuivre sa tranquille petite vie de star…

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Draco vit le regard vert de l'ancien Gryffondor se teinter de différentes couleurs, témoins du combat intérieur qu'il menait. Il avait l'espoir que la colère l'emporterait, flamboyante… Une émotion certes agressive, mais positive.

Au final, ce fut l'habituelle nuance froide qui gagna, Harry ne dirait rien, ne se mettrait pas en colère, ne tempêterait pas…

Harry n'éprouvait rien de fort pour Draco, après tout, il ne se sentait donc pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, seul Draco se sentit au bord de la nausée quand une voix aussi glaciale que la banquise s'éleva enfin.

« Pense ce que tu veux, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on se devait des comptes, pas vrai. »

Non ils ne se devaient rien en effet…

Peut-être était-ce là le problème…

**oOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une ambiance tendue, les silences en disaient infiniment plus que les paroles, les deux hommes s'isolaient chacun dans leur coin, se muraient dans leurs pensées et finissaient toujours par se retrouver face à face sans jamais savoir quoi se dire.

Harry fut soulagé lorsque Draco dut à nouveau endosser son identité pour la mission. Cette fois il avait pris soin de préparer une liste des invités et des thèmes qui seraient abordés, le blond ne serait ainsi pas surpris et ne commettrait aucun impair.

De son côté, il décida que le parquet du grenier avait besoin d'une troisième couche de vernis…

Mais comme un fait exprès, Harry reçut de la visite.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Colin.

Cette fois le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de sonner.

Cette fois… Harry fut heureux de recevoir quelqu'un.

Il était en train de passer le pinceau sur une lame de bois, patiemment, soigneusement, la couleur chaude et brillante le satisfaisait, même s'il savait qu'elle pâlirait en séchant…

Soudain, il sentit une présence. Une impression d'être observé… Il se tourna pour voir sur le pas de la porte un homme grand et brun aux yeux d'une riche couleur noisette. Cet homme, Harry l'avait beaucoup aimé, d'une certaine façon.

A la façon d'un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre que sa vie dans une guerre sanglante.

A la façon d'un homme désespéré, qui ne savait pas si le lendemain ne serait pas pour lui le dernier jour de sa vie.

« Bonsoir, le salua le jeune homme.

-Bonsoir Théo… »

Théodore Nott, ancien serpentard, ancien amant, ancien combattant et actuel ami.

« Que fais tu ici ? demanda Harry alors que Théo avançait dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas laisser de traces sur le vernis.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrait peut-être passer voir comment tu allais, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Je… C'est une bonne idée. Je t'offre une tasse de thé ?

-Je veux bien, oui, et tu me raconteras un peu ta vie trépidante de super star de la politique. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers en souriant, simplement contents à l'idée de passer un moment à discuter comme au bon vieux temps.

« Alors, quoi de neuf depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? » demanda Théo en saisissant sa tasse brûlante avec précautions.

L'ancien Serpentard avait reçu deux jours plus tôt un hibou de son ancien amant, lui demandant à demi mot et dans un langage codé connu d'eux seuls d'ouvrir ses yeux et ses oreilles car quelque chose se préparait au Ministère. Il en avait été fort surpris, car depuis la fin de la guerre les esprits s'étaient beaucoup calmés et bien peu de gens songeaient à revivre une période trouble.

Il avait répondu qu'il acceptait, en souvenir des services qu'ils s'étaient rendus quelques années auparavant.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus avec Harry, au moins un an. Ils avaient avant cela entretenu une amitié périodique entrecoupée de nuits aussi passionnées que discrètes, cela dit bien moins nombreuses que lorsqu'ils avaient collaboré pour retrouver un horcrux caché dans les sous sols de Poudlard et verrouillé selon des rituels très anciens que Théo connaissait pour les avoir rencontrés dans certains livres appartenant à son père.

Il avait donc laissé traîner ses oreilles, mais très peu de choses lui avaient paru étranges chez les langues de plomb. Puis il avait eu envie de voir Harry, de prendre des nouvelles, de se rappeler une période où il avait une vie pleine de rebondissements.

Théo savait aussi que Harry n'était pas un cœur à prendre, il le savait depuis longtemps, depuis la fois où il l'avait entendu gémir un autre prénom que le sien alors qu'il était dans ses bras. Harry ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais Théo, lui, n'avait jamais pu oublier cette émotion contenue dans la voix du Survivant alors qu'il appelait Draco Malfoy dans son sommeil.

Cependant, il savait aussi que son ami Draco était un salaud notoire adepte des conquêtes d'une nuit, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins été, sauf avec Crivey, peut être. Et pour ce que cette relation lui avait apporté, mieux valait pour lui de rester sans attache, ou alors de s'attacher définitivement à quelqu'un.

Théo rencontrait souvent Draco lors de matches des Tornades, ou lors de soirées beuveries entre anciens serpentards résistants. Mais ils n'avaient jamais évoqué Harry.

Théo se demandait donc où en était le Survivant dans ses sentiments. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais il l'aimait bien, il trouvait dommage qu'un garçon aussi gentil que lui reste seul parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment jamais concrétisé.

« Pas grand-chose, en fait, répondit Harry pensivement au bout d'un moment. Je suppose que tu auras compris que j'ai quelques ennuis avec un groupe de petits malins qui se sont dit que ce serait marrant de s'en prendre à moi.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça. Explique moi un peu.

-Eh bien, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, vu que je n'ouvre plus mon courrier depuis longtemps, mes amis préfèrent me téléphoner ou venir me voir en fait. J'avais reçu des lettres de menaces, que je n'ai trouvées qu'après avoir échappé à un enlèvement.

-Un enlèvement ?!?

-N'aies pas peur, c'était assez maladroit comme tentative… Un stylo déguisé en portoloin… Bref, j'ai détruit le portoloin et Ron a trouvé l'histoire bizarre, il est donc passé me voir et s'est mis à trier mon courrier, là il est tombé sur les lettres. C'était des menaces de mort, de l'intimidation : je devais renoncer à mon implcation dans les actions pour la paix menées par le Ministère ou je mourrais, édifiant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, je vois… Et qu'as-tu fait ?

-Rien… En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on tente vraiment de me tuer… Théo, respire ! s'exclama Harry en voyant que son ami s'étranglait avec sa gorgée de thé.

-…te…_kof kof_… tuer ?!? toussa ce dernier.

-Bah… C'était là aussi de l'amateurisme : du poison dans mon verre de vin à un dîner. J'y ai échappé parce que j'ai renversé mon verre quand Maugrey s'est mis à protester contre la loi sur les objets de détection de magie noire. Quand la table a fondu là où le vin s'était renversé, j'ai eu un petit moment d'émotion quand même…

-Tu m'étonnes.

-En même temps, j'ai l'habitude d'être menacé, mas là je ne suis pas le seul à subir ce genre de harcèlement.

-Donc tu as fait appel à moi.

-Oui, à toi, Charlie Weasley et Draco Malfoy.

-… Draco ?

-Sa dette était encore à payer, Hermione a eu l'idée de lui faire prendre ma place.

-Je crois que j'ai peur de comprendre… Mais bon, avant de te laisser m'expliquer, je crois que je vais échanger ma tasse de thé contre un bon verre de malt, tu as ça quelque part ? »

Harry acquiesça et alla chercher une bouteille d'alcool, après tout s'il devait parler de Malfoy avec Théo, il aurait bien besoin d'être détendu.

Car s'il y avait quelqu'un qui le « tendait » comme personne, c'était bien le blond Draco.

**oOoOo**

« Eh ben… »

Théo avait la voix pâteuse, son verre vide reposait sur la table basse, près de celui de Harry, tout aussi vide, et des deux bouteilles de firewhisky qu'ils venaient de vider en seulement trois heures.

« Tu l'as dit. » approuva Harry en se vautrant un peu plus dans le canapé, collé contre Théo.

Tout n'avais pourtant pas commencé si mal… Harry avait ramené cs deux bouteilles, incapable de se décider entre le trente ans d'âge et le vingt cinq ans d'âge… Théo avait proposé de les essayer tous les deux et là, ils étaient restés indécis, et ce jusqu'à ce que plus une seule goutte ne leur permette de faire la comparaison.

Ils avaient parlé aussi.

Le taux d'alcool se faisant de plus en plus important dans leur sang, ils avaient posé leurs réserves respectives et s'étaient parlé franchement.

Harry avait été mortifié d'apprendre qu'il avait gémi le prénom de Malfoy des années auparavant, et Théo avait été peiné de voir que son ami n'oubliait toujours pas le blond.

Ils avaient parlé de la substitution et de la cohabitation forcée, des réactions de Draco, des habitudes de Draco, des expressions de Draco… du corps de Draco aussi.

Puis Théo avait fini par se taire et avait écouté la plus touchante des déclarations…

S'il avait été Draco, il aurait fondu, brûlé, puis sauté sur Harry afin de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Mais Théo n'était pas Draco, alors il se taisait, ses seuls commentaires étaient de vagues passe-partout qu'on dit quand on sert d'épaule compatissante.

Cela dit, avant de partir, il se devait de donner son conseil à Harry.

« Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais, dit-il en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais… J'ai essayé des dizaines de fois, mais je n'arrive pas à être naturel avec lui, je n'arrive même plus à m'énerver…

-Tu dois pourtant faire quelque chose… Tu te fais du mal pour rien, autant arrêter. Alors bois un coup, sors lui ton truc, s'il te jette, c'est qu'il est con, point, à la ligne ! s'exclama Théo.

-Ouais ! fit Harry en se redressant brusquement. Je vais lui dire que je le veux, que je l'aime, et que je… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, en se redressant, il avait tout de même omis le facteur du « sol-qui-bouge-sous-les-pieds-quand-on-vient-de-se-faire-deux-bouteilles-de-whisky » et s'affala lamentablement sur Théo.

Ce dernier, aussi comateux que lui, le prit dans ses bras mais le poids de Harry les fit basculer, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, bars et jambes emmêlés, leurs visages si proches qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à portée de souffle.

Et comme deux anciens amants qui se retrouvent dans cette position dans un moment pareil, ils s'embrassèrent, doucement.

Sans vouloir plus que ce petit réconfort.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, le silence de la pièce meublé seulement par le bruit léger de leurs respirations aussi étroitement enlacées que leurs bouches.

Puis ils se détachèrent, Théo se leva et aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, tout avait déjà été dit, longtemps avant.

« Merci » murmura seulement Harry alors que Théo jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Théo l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, finalement, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il parlerait à Draco dès que la dette serait réglée.

**oOoOo**

_Bonheur ! Merci Merlin, je suis enfin sorti de là !_ pria intérieurement Draco en entrant dans la maison de Potter.

Il avait passé une soirée très sympathique, bien plus intéressante que la précédente en tout cas, c'était un gala de charité pour les déshérités de la guerre et il y avait vu beaucoup de gens qu'il connaissait.

Il avait même réussi à prendre du plaisir à discuter avec des anciens élèves de Poudlard qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître vraiment.

Le seul bémol avait été la présence de Charlie Weasley, _l'ex_…

Au départ, Draco avait pris la décision de l'ignorer purement et simplement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans la peau du sauveur qu'il allait se laisser draguer par ses anciennes conquêtes !

Bon, il avait peut-être un peu abusé de son savoir sur les hommes en allumant le rouquin pendant le dîner, mais comment diable manger un sorbet autrement qu'en le léchant avec une expression extatique sur le visage ?

Et visiblement, Charlie n'était pas resté de marbre, et avait abordé Draco (enfin, Harry pour lui, mais c'était pareil…) juste après le dessert.

Il lui avait proposé de prendre le café en sa compagnie, sur la terrasse.

Une façon de dire « _et si on allait baiser derrière un bosquet, dans le jardin ?_ », Draco l'avait bien compris.

Il avait refusé, évidemment, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Mais hélas, un peu plus tard, il avait eu _l'imprudence_ de se retrouver seul dans une salle de bains au premier étage (celles du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes occupées), et la Chose était revenue à la charge.

C'était à se demander comment Potter avait pu s'envoyer un type aussi adipeux…

Enfin… Draco s'était assuré que cette belette là n'essaierait plus jamais d'approcher Potter.

Un sortilège de réduction temporaire avait fait parfaitement l'affaire.

Tout ça était terminé, heureusement, l'attrapeur n'en aurait pas supporté d'avantage… Nott n'était pas là, et c'était tant mieux.

Ce fut avec un soulagement intense qu'il entra dans la maison, remerciant tous les dieux de la création que les rouquins soient si faciles à piéger.

Potter devait être couché, il était deux heures du matin.

Draco monta silencieusement les escaliers, il avait après tout assez de savoir vivre pour ne pas faire savoir à son hôte qu'il était enfin rentré en le réveillant en sursaut.

Au premier étage, une lumière attira son attention, s'il se rappelait bien, la pièce qui était allumée était le salon, celui qui lui avait tant plu lors de sa visite…

Potter serait donc encore debout… Il ferait mieux d'aller lui dire qu'il était là alors, il s'inquiétait peut être… Ah ces Gryffondors… Trop altruistes pour leur propre bien…

Il s'approcha donc du salon, toujours très doucement, au cas où Potter se serait endormi en l'attendant.

Mais dans le canapé, nul Potter…

Non… et c'était là le problème…

Potter était allongé par terre, mais pas seul.

Celui dont Draco avait béni l'absence lors de la soirée à laquelle il venait d'assister était avec lui… sur lui…

De là où il était, Draco pouvait entendre leurs souffles hachés, et voir leurs têtes proches l'une de l'autre.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, probablement déjà prêts à aller plus loin…

Et le cœur de Draco sombra.

Il s'était habitué à être seul avec le brun, il s'était habitué à le regarder, à ne regarder que lui…

Il avait essayé de comprendre son mutisme et sa froideur.

Il s'était dit que, peut-être, Potter avait envie de lui dire des choses.

Mais là il voyait que non.

En fait, Draco n'était là que pour cette putain de dette.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, il s'en alla, monta les marches, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, y entra, referma la porte tout aussi doucement et s'y adossa.

Puis il se laissa glisser le long du panneau de bois. C'était con, mais il avait mal.

C'était idiot, mais il se sentait trahi…

Il prit alors une décision…

Il ne dirait rien de ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, il remplirait sa mission, ressemblerait jusqu'au bout au héros…

Puis il s'en irait.

Même la perspective de revoir Colin Crivey ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.

Il n'y avait de place dans sa tête que pour cette image de celui qu'il s'était résigné à aimer avec un autre.

A suivre…

****

* * *

**Note de l'auteur bis **: Hey, vous revoilà, c'est super ça !

Bon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop d'envies de meurtre après ce chapitre, de toute façon je suis intouchable, si vous me faites bobo, y aura pas la suite, et pi c'est tout ! Na !

Huhu !

Ahem bref… Je vous évite le blabla habituel, si vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions, vous connaissez le chemin. Vous pouvez aussi aller vous rendre compte de mon actualité (ou plutôt de mon manque d'actualité, je suis pathétiquement inactive en ce moment) sur mon blog, donc le lien est dans mon profil.

A très bientôt, j'espère.

Bisous à tous !

BadAngel


	4. Chapter 4

**  
**

**Titre** : Vis ma vie.

**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Genre** : Romance (fichtrement glucosée par moments), humour (j'ai trop essayé) et grand n'importe quoi (comme d'hab', quoi).

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis toujours pas la femme la plus riche du Royaume Uni, hélas, Harry Potter and Co. ne sont pas à moi, j'exploite juste odieusement leurs physiques avantageux afin de leur faire faire des saletés. Mrs Rowling les récupèrera après, presque en bon étant (ahem).

**Résumé** : La guerre est finie depuis trois ans, et tout le monde vit à peu près normalement. Seulement une personne n'oublie pas à qui elle doit la liberté. Que se passerait-il si un jour, Harry demandait à Draco de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? Ne serait-ce pas pour eux l'occasion de se faire enfin face ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! Me revoilà, tout juste revenue de vacances. Ah y a pas à dire, le pays des fées, c'est un petit Paradis, on y fait des choses comme nulle part ailleurs (genre jouer à des jeux – Artoung a un vrai don pour ça – de folie, se délecter de liqueur de châtaignes – hein BlackNemesis, bien la liqueur ? – devant un feu de cheminée et regarder des dvds des Inconnus – « on peut toujours avoir vingt ans dans son cœur » - en buvant des crush coca généreusement servis par Anagramme…etc), je me suis bien reposée entre une visite à la pharmacie et une visite chez le médecin (j'ai dit que les angines blanches, c'était le must ? non ? eh bien je le dis alors, huhu). Donc voilà, avant de reprendre péniblement le travail, je souhaite vous livrer ce chapitre, en espérant une nouvelle fois que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de la fin, n'oubliez pas que c'est l'avant dernier hein, donc Harry et Draco ne me subiront plus très longtemps.

**Réponses aux reviews** : J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews des enregistrés, et aussi (effort exceptionnel) à ceux qui avaient laissé une adresse mail, pour les petits canaillous d'anonymes… merci à : Tinalisa, hermoni, lapatate, yohina et Elise.

**Remerciement** : à Myschka pour ses corrections, et pour le reste, parce que c'est ma pote à la compote !

**Dédicace** : à Artoung, c'est toujours son cadeau de Lydiversaire après tout, hein. Donc ma petite fée, parce que c'est touaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

**AVERTISSEMENT**: attention jeunes et chastes yeux, dans ce chapitre il se pourrait que nos héros s'emportent un peu en en viennent à agir de façon fort passionnée (traduction: lemon à l'horizon - justification du rating donc - alors ceux qui ne sont pas fans de ce genre de scènes sont priés de quitter cette page ou de sauter le passage au cours de leur lecture, merci).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Vis ma vie**

**Chapitre 4 – Vis mes risques**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la mission « _deux Potter pour le prix d'un _».

Deux semaines, trois chapitres, et toujours rien n'avait rapproché les deux anciens ennemis.

Ils étaient au contraire aussi distants l'un envers l'autre que faire se pouvait.

Véritablement désespérant !

Draco Malfoy remplissait son rôle à merveille, il entrait dans la peau de Harry de façon parfaite, personne ne pouvait le nier, pas même Kingsley Shaklebolt, qui s'était fait avoir en beauté en croyant que c'était le jeune ambassadeur en personne qui l'accueillait chez lui.

Ronald Weasley était complètement satisfait du blond, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à le lui dire (bon, il s'était fait jeter mais quand même, total respect, quoi !).

Tout fonctionnait à merveille, y compris les travaux de Harry dans son grenier, dont le plancher avait reçu avec gratitude pas moins de quatre couches de vernis nourrissant et colorant. A présent c'était au tour des lambris de trembler car le papier de verre avait fait son come back, plus virulent que jamais.

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à redire…

Sauf peut être les relations entre Harry et Draco.

Oui, sauf ça.

En fait, Harry avait décidé de se déclarer, il était à présent en paix avec lui-même, serein, il arrivait même à lancer des boutades à Draco, comme avant…

Mais Draco, à l'inverse, avait décidé de s'en aller loin de Harry lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, il attendait juste que le Survivant dise cette phrase qui le libèrerait : « nous sommes quittes ». Pas sorcier mais un peu tout de même…

Et puis franchement, depuis qu'il avait vu Harry avec Nott, il n'avait plus vraiment goût à rien. Il n'avait plus envie de voir les réactions qu'il aurait s'il le mettait en colère, plus envie de se moquer de lui…

Juste envie de s'en aller, et vite.

Ce fut justement dans cette optique que très exactement deux semaines après être arrivé chez Potter, il alla voir l'un des deux seuls Aurors à être au courant de l'affaire : Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Car Draco avait eu une idée.

Une idée qui à défaut d'être lumineuse, aurait le mérite de faire aboutir cette connerie avant qu'il ne tombe sur Nott et Potter en pleine gymnastique nocturne. Draco était un peu maso sur les bords – il le fallait pour rester amoureux d'un mec qui ne voudrait jamais de lui – mais il tenait à sa santé mentale (enfin, ce qu'il en restait).

En fait, il lui suffirait de laisser filtrer une information erronée lorsque quelqu'un tenterait de lire son esprit, et le tour serait joué. Cette information serait une pensée à propos d'une course importante et secrète à faire, qu'il devrait faire seul, ainsi, la personne monterait une tentative d'enlèvement et serait coincée par les Aurors.

C'était une idée loin d'être lumineuse, mais elle était tout de même brillante, comme toutes les idées de Draco Malfoy, d'ailleurs.

Il alla donc rendre visite à Kingsley Shaklebolt au Ministère.

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, le salua ce dernier lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau.

-Bonj… Hey, mais vous m'avez reconnu ?! s'exclama Draco, surpris que l'homme ne lui ait pas donné du 'Monsieur Potter' comme tous les crétins qu'il avait déjà croisés.

-Je me laisse rarement piéger deux fois, vous savez, rit Kingsley en voyant l'expression comique du jeune attrapeur (Harry n'aurait jamais haussé le sourcil de cette façon aristocratique, c'était certain). Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Draco prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait l'Auror, déjà à l'aise dans ce bureau pourtant petit. Ce devait être parce qu'il savait que l'homme qui lui faisait face était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, le seul ou presque à ne l'avoir pas frappé lorsqu'il était emprisonné et qu'on cherchait à lui faire avouer une série de crimes sanguinaires.

Kingsley Shaklebolt n'avait jamais changé, il avait toujours cette classe un peu désuète mais qui lui allait tellement bien… Son sourire était sincère, et Draco avait toujours trouvé fascinant le contraste entre sa peau sombre et ses dents blanches lorsqu'il le voyait.

Confiant, il parla donc de son idée, exposa les dispositions qui pouvaient être prises pour attraper les hommes qui en voulaient au Survivant. A sa grande surprise, l'Auror trouva l'idée excellente.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il faudrait faire. Je m'en veux de n'y avoir pas pensé moi-même, dit Kingsley en souriant. Seriez vous prêt à encourir ce risque ?

-Bien sûr, puisque je vous en parle.

-C'est parfait alors, je vais en discuter avec Ronald Weasley et nous arrangerons votre protection.

-Je voudrais que Potter ne soit pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous le connaissez, voyons, il trouverait ça bien trop dangereux et les choses traîneraient.

-Hum… Vous avez peut-être raison. Et dans le cas présent, il vaudrait mieux agir vite, nous avons intercepté plusieurs courriers menaçant le ministre en personne…

-C'est réglé alors. Il y a une conférence sur les sortilèges impardonnables demain après midi, je me débrouillerai pour laisser filtrer certaines images. Et comme lieu de guet-apens, je pense que Pré au Lard serait l'idéal, ajouta Draco, voyant que Kingsley semblait déjà approuver la chose.

Ce dernier acquiesça, l'air résolu.

« Bien, nous nous verrons donc demain, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Oui…

Demain, tout se terminerait.

Et il serait quitte avec Potter.

**oOoOo**

Sept… Il y en avait sept en tout.

Sept Photographies et une lettre dans le petit paquet.

Harry n'osait pas regarder les images, le paquet qui venait d'arriver portait l'écriture soignée de Colin Crivey, qui avait tenu sa promesse.

Dans l'espoir de faire passer son appréhension, il déplia le papier qui accompagnait la petite pile d'images.

« _Cher Harry, _

_Je me permet d'écrire 'cher', parce que, aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître et malgré mon attitude depuis que nous nous connaissons, je te considère comme mon ami. Et à ce jour tu es le seul qui accepte encore de me parler. _

_Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, mais la raison de mon séjour en prison s'est diffusée, depuis quelques jours je reçois des courriers anonymes plus que désagréables, au point que je pense rendre visite aux Aurors afin de porter plainte. _

_Mais ne t'en fais pas, je crois que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment et que ça se calmera très vite. _

_Je comptais te rendre visite pour te donner en main propre ces photos, mais je travaille avec mon père en ce moment, il a acheté une boulangerie à la française et je profite de mon temps libre pour l'aider à démarrer, il me rémunère un petit peu et me laisse vivre à la maison malgré la déception que je lui ai infligée. J'ai l'espoir de remonter dans son estime et mon frère Denis m'aide beaucoup à ne pas craquer. _

_Donc voilà, ci-jointes les sept photographies que j'ai sélectionnées pour toi. _

_Je les ai prises dans les moments les plus incongrus, toujours avec l'accord de Draco cependant, il les a toutes vues et il les aime beaucoup. _

_Tu verras, je crois que je suis le seul à avoir pu capturer ces expressions sur son visage, lui qui est toujours si froid et sarcastique laissait tomber le masque pour l'objectif, c'est assez exceptionnel, je crois que c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait. A présent je sais que Draco ne peut aimer personne. _

_Peut-être essaie-t-il d'oublier quelqu'un, je ne sais pas._

_Enfin, regarde par toi-même… _

_J'espère que ça t'aidera à considérer ma proposition. _

_A bientôt, j'espère. _

_Amitiés, _

_Colin._ »

La lettre s'échappa des mains de Harry, il n'y prêta pas attention, ses yeux scrutaient à présent la première des photographies.

Draco Malfoy appuyé contre un arbre dans un parc, scrutant un point invisible, son visage était détendu, serein, presque… heureux. Ses yeux habituellement froids semblaient rêver à quelque chose.

Derrière la photo, la date avait été écrite par Colin : 12 octobre 1999, et un petit mot disait également « _Cérémonie de remise de l'Ordre de Merlin, Poudlard_ ».

Harry se rappelait ce jour-là, l'Ordre de Merlin en question lui était destiné. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas mieux cherché du regard son ancien ennemi, il aurait pu surprendre cette expression.

Les autres images avaient toutes été prises à des moments où le blond avait une expression particulière. Sur une, il était concentré, en train de lire ce qui semblait être un magasine. Sur une autre, il se reposait sur son lit, les cheveux en désordre et l'air endormi. Une autre encore le montrait en train de rire.

Ce fut la dernière que Harry préféra. Il ressentit de la jalousie envers Colin pour avoir vu cela et l'en remerciait aussi de l'en faire profiter.

Il s'agissait d'une simple pose, pourtant bien plus sensuelle que toutes les choses que Harry avait pu voir dans sa vie. Draco ne portait rien, seul un drap de soie noire cachait sa nudité. Son regard reflétait le désir, l'envie, ensorcelait l'objectif…

Les mains tremblantes, Harry reposa doucement les photos dans la petite boîte, ramassa la lettre et l'y remit également puis posa le tout sur la cheminée du grenier.

Comme il avait hâte que tout cela soit terminé…

Il pourrait enfin tenter sa chance.

Car finalement, ces photos, aussi belles soient-elles, ne seraient jamais qu'une pâle reproduction de ce qu'il voulait.

Et il voulait Draco Malfoy, il en était certain.

**oOoOo**

_Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ces crétins se manifestent_… se félicita Draco en regardant brièvement sa montre

Tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes, admirablement bien, normal quoi… Ce plan était génial de toute façon.

Il avait fait comme il l'avait dit à Kingsley, et à présent il attendait.

La seule personne à avoir tenté de le convaincre de renoncer avait été Weasley, qui trouvait que c'était du suicide, et qu'il risquait de se faire tuer.

Mais Draco n'avait pas écouté, et tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Durant le discours du ministre sur l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables, il avait senti une tentative d'intrusion et avait ouvert son esprit sur son intention de se rendre à Pré au Lard aussitôt que la conférence serait terminée.

Il n'avait pas réussi à voir de qui cela pouvait venir mais ce n'était pas très grave, avec un minimum de chance, ils auraient cette personne ainsi que ses complices avant la nuit.

Toujours en réfléchissant, Draco sortit de sa poche la fiole de polynectar qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, il ne lui restait que cinq minutes et il doutait que ce soit suffisant pour lui laisser le temps d'agir de quelque façon que ce fut.

Cette potion était une bonne avancée quand il y réfléchissait, deux heures de transformation au lieu d'une… Cependant le fait que ce soit le sang de Potter l'ingrédient final…

Il avait encore cette image du brun se tranchant le poignet au dessus du chaudron…

Il en faisait des cauchemars aussi, mais cela, il le gardait pour lui.

La fiole n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut violemment tiré en arrière.

La surprise fut telle qu'il ne se rendit compte que le piège se refermait qu'en entendant le bruit du verre brisé, celui de la fiole qui se fracassait au sol.

Et cela juste avant qu'on ne transplane avec lui.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd…

Le pot de droite contenait du vernis foncé, celui de gauche contenait du vernis transparent.

Harry se grattait le menton en se demandant s'il valait mieux teinter les lambris ou pas. Le plancher était déjà très foncé, cela n'assombrirait-il pas trop la pièce ?

Quoique dans un sens, ce serait uni…

D'un geste décidé, Harry ouvrit le pot de droite.

**oOoOo**

« Humph ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il se retrouvait à présent dans un endroit inconnu, bâillonné par l'homme qui l'avait fait transplaner. Autour de lui, d'autres hommes dont il distinguait mal les visages, une pièce poussiéreuse, des chuchotements…

L'homme qui le tenait le lâcha, Draco parvint à rester debout. Il espérait que Kingsley et sa troupe ne tarderaient pas trop, heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sortilège de localisation sur lui-même, cela permettrait de le retrouver sans trop de mal.

« Potter, tu as été bien imprudent, tu vas devoir le payer. » fit une voix menaçante dans son dos.

C'était l'homme qui l'avait enlevé.

Draco se retourna, ses yeux s'étaient suffisamment habitués à la pénombre à présent, il distinguait le visage de celui dont la voix lui avait paru si familière.

« Nott ? » souffla-t-il.

Non, c'était impossible… Pas lui…

Nott Senior, le père de ce sale petit avorton qui culbutait le Survivant… Là juste devant ses yeux, alors qu'il aurait dû être enfermé à vie à Azkaban.

« Eh oui, Potter, c'est moi… Pas mal hein ? Tu t'y attendais pas, à celle là ! » s'exclama ce dernier en plantant fièrement ses poings sur ses hanches.

Les autres hommes présents se mirent à rire, apparemment contents de leur effet.

Draco, lui, se demandait s'ils riraient encore quand l'effet du polynectar cesserait, approximativement… trente secondes plus tard.

Cette question trouva sa réponse lorsque les rires cessèrent, remplacés par des hoquets de stupeur.

Le plus surprenant fut celui de l'homme à se gauche.

« Draco ?!?

-Père ?!? » fut seulement ce que put articuler le blond.

Devant lui se tenait Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort enfermé lui aussi à Azkaban à vie.

Le regard troublé de son fils fit le tour de l'assemblée, et pour son malheur, il reconnut la plupart de ses kidnappeurs…

Tous des Mangemorts…

Il était dans la merde…

Mais alors, d'une force…

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd…

Après avoir verni deux lames de lambris, Harry avait décidé que le papier de verre était son meilleur ami.

Ce vernis était bien trop foncé !

Ca obscurcirait la pièce alors qu'il la voulait lumineuse.

Le vernis transparents serait sans doute mieux pour les lambris.

Il foncerait le cadre des fenêtres, cela ferait un meilleur contraste.

Oui, bien meilleur !

**oOoOo**

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » demanda un Mangemort.

Aussitôt les autres se mirent tous à parler en même temps, créant un brouhaha tel que Draco ne pouvait rien comprendre.

Il ne chercha pas à fuir, il savait que c'était impossible.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Draco ?! demanda Lucius, qui avait profité du débat de ses congénères pour se rapprocher de son fils.

-Je tricote, Père, cela ne se voit pas, peut être ? rétorqua Draco avec aigreur.

-Je vois… Tu es décidément toujours aux endroits où on ne t'attend pas, et toujours pour Potter. Tu assumes tes positions, c'est bien.

-Non, j'assume mes erreurs, celle de porter la Marque, celle d'avoir tué… Celle d'être votre fils.

-On peut dire que tu sais frapper là où ça fait mal… Un point pour toi, fils. » sourit Lucius.

Draco soupira, ça n'avait jamais été facile de communiquer avec son père, ce dernier avait toujours fui ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une conversation sérieuse. Il s'échappait par de petites pirouettes, un peu comme maintenant.

Mais cela ne disait pas à Draco comment Lucius et les autres Mangemorts étaient arrivés là.

« Mais dites moi, Père… Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'étiez pas à Azkaban ? demanda-t-il franchement, considérant que c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour savoir cela.

-Oh… Eh bien en vérité, oui. Mais nous avons trouvé le moyen de nous en échapper. C'est plus facile depuis que les Détraqueurs sont partis.

-Et juste comme ça… Pourquoi être restés dans le coin ? Vous auriez pu partir très loin sans que personne ne le remarque…

-Ah oui… Je sais. C'était prévu au départ, mais nous avons dû aider la personne qui nous a fait sortir avant cela, nous avions une dette envers lui…

-Tais toi, Lucius ! s'exclama Nott qui s'était approché à son tour. Ton fils nous a mis dans la merde, ne vas pas tout lui raconter en plus.

-Ouais, on va devoir monter un autre piège, appuya MacNair.

-Ecoutez, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que Draco aiderait Potter à s'en tirer. » tenta Lucius.

Et le débat reprit de plus belle, cette fois Draco put suivre un peu.

Au milieu des éclats de voix, il ne comprit pas grand-chose, mais l'essentiel y était…

Les anciens Mangemorts avaient conclu un marché avec une personne haut placée à Azkaban, qui les avait fait sortir sans éveiller les soupçons et qui en échange leur avait confié une mission : celle de détruire le gouvernement sorcier.

Un plan on ne peut plus bancal, certes, mais complètement réalisable.

La question qui subsistait était : qui ?

Un mal de crâne taraudait Draco, et les cris autour de lui ne l'aidaient absolument pas à voir clair dans tout ce bazar.

« Silence ! » fit soudain une voix plus puissante que les autres.

Draco connaissait aussi cette voix, mais il ne se rappelait plus qui en était le propriétaire…

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda l'homme.

Pendant que Nott expliquait la situation, Draco étudia le nouveau venu… Son visage mince et jeune lui disait quelque chose, de même que ces lunettes en écaille et cet air pincé…

Il se tortura quelques instants avant de trouver le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Cet homme n'était autre que Perceval Weasley, le directeur de la prison des sorciers.

Et Draco était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, vraiment dans la merde…

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd…

L'encadrement de la fenêtre rendait bien ainsi, le vernis foncé était une excellente idée selon Harry.

Oui, tout serait parfait ainsi.

A présent, il se demandait de quelle couleur seraient les rideaux, car une teinte trop claire jurerait, et une couleur trop foncée cacherait son travail d'ébéniste.

Ah, la vie était décidément faite de choix difficiles…

En attendait de décider, il allait poser le vernis transparent sur les lambris, il avait tout le temps…

**oOoOo**

L'enfer venait de se déchaîner dans la pièce…

A peine Draco avait-il reconnu le directeur d'Azkaban que déjà le sortilège de localisation qu'il portait s'était déclenché, signe qu'on le recherchait.

Et les Aurors avaient commencé à transplaner, puis à attaquer.

Il n'avait eu que le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter d'être stupéfixé.

De là où il était, il vit Percy Weasley tenter de blesser son propre frère, et ce dernier l'en empêcher. Il y avait Nott qui se battait avec Kingsley, MacNair qui essayait de ceinturer Tonks.

De Lucius, aucune trace, par contre…

Draco se releva légèrement pour voir si son père était blessé quelque part, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit.

Un éclair bleu fonçait sur lui, menaçant, meurtrier…

Et malgré tous ses réflexes, Draco ne put l'éviter.

Il se sentir projeté en arrière, son dos heurta quelque chose de dur, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quelque part dans son corps, et tout devint noir.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd…

Un pot de vernis transparent était ouvert sur le sol.

Le bout d'un pinceau en dépassait, tentait de ne pas se noyer complètement dans le solvant.

Un morceau de papier de verre traînait non loin du pot dévoreur de pinceau, couvert de sciure et de vernis sombre.

Tout semblait abandonné.

Tout était abandonné.

Les lambris ne seraient certainement pas vernis aujourd'hui, le hibou qui avait tapé à la fenêtre avait fait partir Harry.

La lettre qu'il avait apportée était encore là, sur le plancher verni quatre fois.

Elle disait peu de choses, elle était très courte…

« _Viens tout de suite à Sainte Mangouste, Malfoy est blessé. _

_Ron._ »

**oOoOo**

Les couloirs de l'hôpital sorcier étaient calmes, la foule des visiteurs était partie depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'une tornade brune les traversa.

Harry avait senti son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Ron lui apprenant que Malfoy se trouvait là, blessé.

Son meilleur ami l'avait attendu dans la salle des cheminées, il lui avait alors raconté rapidement ce qui s'était passé, comment Malfoy avait eu l'idée de tendre un piège aux personnes qui lui en voulaient, comment il avait été enlevé…

Comment il avait été blessé.

Ron lui avait aussi parlé de Percy, qui était l'instigateur de ce complot. Harry s'était brièvement épanché sur le drame familial des Weasley. Après tout, Percy avait toujours été une personne envieuse, au point de se placer le mieux possible au Ministère… Cela ne lui avait finalement rapporté que le poste de directeur d'Azkaban, mais il en avait toujours paru satisfait.

Les Weasley avaient pardonné à leur fils toutes ses paroles, tous ses petits plans pour rester dans les grâces du ministre, toutes ses fuites. Ron aussi, et il avait semblé bouleversé lorsqu'il avait raconté à Harry comment son grand frère avait essayé de le tuer.

Par chance, personne n'avait perdu la vie dans la fugace bataille qui avait eu lieu, les Mangemorts s'étaient rapidement rendus après que Lucius Malfoy ait crié au cessez-le-feu en voyant l'état de son fils.

Ron avait raconté tout ça avant de réaliser que son meilleur ami avait probablement envie de voir si celui qu'il aimait allait bien.

« _Va le voir, il est au septième étage_. » avait-il dit alors que Harry s'apprêtait à le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Et Harry ne s'était pas fait prier pour une fois.

Il avait renié l'ascenseur, préférant courir dans les escaliers, le mouvement continuel de ses jambes et le bruit de ses pieds frappant le sol à chaque pas lui étant plus agréable que la station debout dans une cabine bien trop lente à son goût.

Le septième étage arriva rapidement, la chambre 707 aussi.

Il souffla avant de pousser la porte, comme un plongeur prendrait une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, dans la chambre, un seul lit, et dans ce lit, Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune attrapeur avait été blessé par un sortilège, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de demander lequel, mais cela n'était pas très important puisque le plus grave des blessures avait été causé par le choc contre le mur, avait dit Ron.

Draco dormait, certainement épuisé par les soins et encore sous le choc de sa blessure.

Dans le sommeil, son visage avait cette expression sereine qui appelait la caresse, son visage habituellement si froid et dur était à présent doux. Harry repensa aux photos prises par Colin, et il fut un peu moins jaloux, lui aussi pourrait dire qu'il avait vu le blond sans son masque.

Il allait pouvoir lui parler maintenant, car tout était fini.

Ils seraient quittes, mais il ferait tout pour que Draco reste près de lui…

**oOoOo**

La foule s'était rassemblée dans le hall de l'hôpital, dense, demandeuse.

Tous des journalistes, avides de scoops.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'affaire était résolue, que les Mangemorts avaient réintégré leurs quartiers à Azkaban et que Percy Weasley était dans une cellule du Ministère. Au départ, les informations avaient été filtrées, étouffées même, de façon à ce que personne ne vienne troubler les Aurors ou tenter d'interroger Draco Malfoy qui se remettait doucement.

Hélas, comme toutes les choses brûlantes, l'implication de l'attrapeur des Tornades de Tutchill dans cette histoire s'était sue. L'une des infirmières avait dû parler, ce qui avait attiré à la chambre 707 une visite désagréable deux jours plus tôt. Le journaliste n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de passer la porte. Harry Potter, présent à ce moment là, avait claquée ladite porte sur le nez dudit journaliste.

Résultat : une porte à récurer (un nez, ça saigne facilement), un journaliste à soigner (un nez, ça explose facilement), et un malade à déplacer…

Cela n'avait pas pour autant calmé les reporters qui avaient réclamé à corps et à cris une conférence de presse, des informations, des photos, etc…

Kingsley Shaklebolt, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait décidé de céder à ces demandes répétées, et avait envoyé son « Auror de l'année » sur le front journalistique avec la difficile mission de calmer les esprits.

Ron, en bon soldat, fit donc ce qui lui était demandé, priant pour que les photos ne soient pas trop moches.

« Mesdames et messieurs les journalistes, bonjour, commença-t-il en souriant (très important, le sourire Colgate !). Nous vous avons réunis ici afin de vous communiquer quelques informations concernant l'affaire des Mangemorts évadés. Il y a quelques temps que des personnalités en vue du Ministère étaient harcelées par des lettres anonymes et des menaces de mort, le bureau des Aurors a, au terme d'une enquête longue et difficile, réussi à déterminer la provenance de ces courriers. Il s'agissait d'une personne qui voulait déstabiliser la paix établie par le gouvernement depuis la fin de la guerre afin de prendre le pouvoir.

-Monsieur Weasley, pouvez vous nous dire de qui il s'agit ?

-Pour le moment, nous préférons garder cette personne au secret, nous devons l'interroger.

-Et qu'en est-il de l'évasion des Mangemorts ?

-Ils ont tous été repris, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.

-Monsieur Weasley. Le nom de Draco Malfoy a été cité, quel a été son rôle dans cette histoire ? »

Ron soupira, lui qui pensait que cette conférence de presse serait vite terminée…

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd…

La nuit tombait, rendant la lumière moins vive. Draco se sentit soulagé, ses yeux et son organisme réclamaient moins de lumière, et plus de repos.

Il avait retrouvé non sans une certaine joie la chambre beige de la maison de Potter, il aimait beaucoup cette pièce, il s'y sentait en sécurité comme dans un cocon. Et puis ici, il n'y avait que Potter et lui…

Draco en profitait encore un peu, bientôt Potter lui dirait « merci » et « bon vent », alors ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait durer.

Un léger grattement contre la porte lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure du repas, que Potter lui apportait sur un plateau.

Comme à chaque fois que le brun entrait avec son chargement, Draco le regarda, amusé de le voir si concentré sur sa tache – ne surtout pas faire tomber quoi que ce soit sur le tapis – et dégoûté de voir que cet homme l'attirait toujours autant, même avec des manies aussi ridicules.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il était revenu chez Harry, il était resté deux jours dans le flou le plus complet, et lorsqu'il avait repris complètement ses esprits, son hôte lui avait simplement dit que l'hôpital n'avait pas de service de sécurité suffisamment efficace pour tenir les journalistes loin de lui. Draco avait été soulagé d'apprendre que personne n'avait pu prendre de photos de lui dans cet état de faiblesse.

C'était plus fort que lui, il détestait qu'on le prenne en photo depuis son histoire avec Colin, il avait peur que cela lui attire de nouveaux ennuis.

Harry déposa le plateau sur le lit, l'air satisfait.

Il était content, pour la première fois en trois jours il n'avait rien fait tomber, une victoire en somme.

Il aimait bien s'occuper de Draco, ça lui donnait l'impression de le conquérir peu à peu. Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené, il avait commencé à répéter ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout…

_Draco, je t'aime, je veux que tu restes ici, et je veux que tu me (biiiiiip)_… ahem… Non finalement ce n'était pas si simple.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu son ancien ennemi dans sa glorieuse nudité… Ben oui, il avait bien fallu lui faire un brin de toilette…

Et puis ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas les yeux fermés…

Ceux de Harry s'étaient ouverts tous grands à la vue du corps nu et pâle, des muscles fins et déliés…

Il était tombé amoureux une seconde fois, et ses hormones depuis cet instant lui réclamaient à corps et à cris libération, si possible auprès du blond.

Harry avait donc prévu de parler à Draco le soir même.

« Merci, dit ce dernier en prenant un sandwich sur le plateau.

-De rien.

-Tu as des nouvelles du Ministère ? demanda Draco après avoir avalé sa première bouchée.

-Oui… Il semble que Percy ait monté ce plan tout seul, il avait quelques amis au bureau des Aurors, ce qui explique qu'il ait pu être au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête, mais en réalité, il avait prévu de renverser le gouvernement. Expliqua Harry en se saisissant à son tour d'un sandwich.

-Ce type est complètement cintré, si tu veux mon avis, il croit qu'on peut s'en prendre aux gens comme ça et s'en tirer à bon compte…

-Je crois surtout qu'il n'a jamais accepté d'être relégué dans un placard… La sentence ne sera pas trop lourde, il sera condamné à l'emprisonnement à Colombus.

-Colombus ? Mais enfin… Il a essayé de te tuer, Potter ! » s'exclama Draco, estomaqué.

Colombus était bien moins connue qu'Azkaban, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas une prison, et que la plupart des gens préféraient encore la dureté de la prison des sorciers à cet établissement.

Sans doute parce que c'était une institution psychiatrique, et qu'il fallait avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux pour y être enfermé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je sais qu'il a été très loin, mais ce n'est pas une solution de l'enfermer au milieu d'autres criminels. Et puis je pense à sa famille, ils sont tristes de voir ce qu'il est devenu…

-Tu penses trop aux autres Potter, il est surtout là le problème.

-Peut-être, oui.

-Tu devrais vivre au lieu de passer ta vie à rendre celles des autres meilleures.

-Sans doute, mais je ne me sentirais pas aussi bien si je les laissais tomber.

-Saloperie de complexe du héros, hein…

-Aussi. » approuva Harry en souriant.

Et Draco sourit aussi, franchement, naturellement.

Et le cœur de Harry accéléra sa course.

**oOoOo**

« D'autres questions ? demanda Ron, toujours souriant de toutes ses dents malgré la crampe qu'il sentait venir dans sa joue droite.

-Oui !!!! crièrent plusieurs personnes, mais une seule d'entre elles reçut l'accord de Kingsley.

-Est-il vrai que Draco Malfoy vit actuellement chez Harry Potter ?

-Je suis désolé, mais nous de divulguerons pas l'adresse de Draco Malfoy, il est actuellement en train de se remettre de ses blessures, vous comprendrez qu'il n'est pas en état de répondre à vos questions. Mais je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de le faire lorsqu'il ira mieux.

-Et Monsieur Potter ne devrait-il pas être ici ? insista la journaliste.

-Il aurait dû, mais il est en train de travailler sur divers accords de paix, vous comprendrez qu'il ne peut pas toujours se libérer pour les conférences. Il répondra à vos questions d'ici quelques jours. » répondit Ron.

Les journalistes étaient toujours les mêmes, à poser les mêmes questions sans relâche…

Il avait failli griller Harry en disant que c'était à sa demande que Malfoy était intervenu, il devait faire plus attention.

Il soupira pour la énième fois en voyant le nombre de mains levées dans l'assistance, cela finirait-il un jour ?

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd…

Draco riait, et Harry était ébloui.

Il devait parler, il le devait, mais ces mots ne sortaient pas.

Draco aussi était ébloui, Harry avait perdu cette réserve, et il était magnifique.

Il avait repoussé loin la vision du brun et de Théodore Nott enlacés sur le tapis du salon, et profitait de l'instant présent.

Bientôt, il devrait partir, mais avant cela, il voulait emporter un maximum d'images.

Le plus de sensations possibles.

Harry accepterait-il que Draco lui vole un baiser ?

**oOoOo**

« Comment avez vous procédé pour arrêter les Mangemorts ?

-Il s'agissait d'un plan mis au point par les Aurors et Draco Malfoy, qui est parvenu à les localiser, puis à nous le faire savoir.

-Et comment…

-Mesdames et messieurs, la conférence de presse est à présent terminée, l'enquête va se clore, et lorsque tout sera fini, vous en serez les premiers informés. » conclut Ron, qui n'arrivait plus du tout à sourire.

Une vague de grondements mécontents parcourut la foule des reporters, certains prirent encore quelques photos, d'autres tentèrent d'interroger Kingsley, d'autres encore essayèrent de se faufiler dans les étages afin de trouver quelqu'un à interroger, mais furent vite stoppés par les gardes de la sécurité.

Plus d'une heure que cela durait, et Ron n'en pouvait plus.

La seule chose qui le réconforta fut la pensée de sa douce femme qui l'attendait avec une potion contre la migraine…

Harry lui en devrait une, pour cette fois, car c'était bien grâce à lui s'il avait pu emmener Malfoy hors de l'hôpital.

Et Ron espérait que cette fois, son meilleur ami ferait les choses comme il le fallait.

**oOoOo**

Jamais baiser n'avait été plus doux, plus délectable… Plus brûlant…

Draco retint un gémissement de plaisir, Harry n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'il s'était approché, l'avait laissé lui voler un baiser.

Draco refusait de se poser des questions.

Il préférait se perdre dans ce baiser plutôt que de penser que ce serait probablement l'unique fois qu'il goûterait les lèvres de Harry.

Il se laissa fondre de même tout contre le corps brun qui s'était étendu sur le sien, pas de question, juste des réponses dans ces caresses qui se faisaient tour à tour douces et passionnées.

Et Harry, lui non plus, ne se demandait plus rien, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'avaient plus de sens.

Il aurait dû – voulu – dire des choses plus importantes, des choses qui comptaient, mais ces mots là ne sortiraient pas.

Il embrassait donc, et caressait.

Les couleurs qu'il n'avait jusque là vues que dans ses rêves lui apparurent alors…

Le bleu gris du mercure en fusion dans le regard du blond.

Le blanc laiteux de sa peau dévoilée.

Le rouge de ses lèvres trop embrassées.

Le doré subtil de sa chevelure à la lueur douce de la lampe de chevet.

Un tourbillon de couleurs pour un tourbillon d'émotions.

Une palette de couleurs pour une palette de sensations.

La peau douce sous les mains de Harry, l'humidité de la sueur sous ses lèvres qui embrassaient plus bas, goûtaient toujours plus, se repaissaient encore mieux.

Harry aimait ces goûts différents, Draco étaient une épice rare, tour à tour sucrée et salée…

Il était une musique aussi, lorsque ses gémissements franchissaient ses lèvres meurtries d'avoir trop étouffé les sons.

Une symphonie de parfums aussi.

Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'il était un monde à lui tout seul, riche et unique, qu'il était son monde, mais au lieu de cela, il préféra reconquérir ces lèvres sucrées et partir à l'assaut de ce corps pâle.

Ainsi ses mains se permirent des caresses plus osées, plus intimes.

Le blond grimaça un peu, avant de soupirer, de demander.

Il en voulait plus…

Il voulait tout.

Il sentait qu'il ne serait complet que lorsque Harry serait en lui.

Il l'attira lui-même encore plus près, le guida de ses mains à l'intérieur de son corps. La douleur si elle était présente, était bonne, parce que c'était Harry qui était là, et que Draco était complet ainsi.

Le regard vert était si sombre… Rempli de désir et d'émotions, il parlait mieux que ne le faisait la voix trop rauque.

Draco se noyait là dedans, n'avait d'autre solution que de se raccrocher aux épaules tendues par l'effort.

Il n'était pas maître de son corps, qui sans lui demander son avis se mit à onduler, lentement, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il ne s'était jamais connus.

Les deux hommes s'aimèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils se parlèrent beaucoup, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils se le dirent, avec le regard…

Et lorsque bien plus tard, ils se libérèrent, leurs corps s'épousèrent encore plus fort.

Encore plus désespérément.

Harry se détacha doucement de son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils ne dirent rien.

Ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup parlé, d'une certaine façon.

Harry se dit qu'il avait encore le temps de laisser les mots sortir.

Et Draco se dit qu'il devait profiter de cet instant, ne pas le gâcher…

Le lendemain les aiderait certainement à y voir plus clair.

**oOoOo**

Pourtant…

Même si le soleil brillait lorsque le lendemain vint – bien trop vite au goût des deux jeunes hommes – rien ne se passa comme ils l'auraient souhaité.

Harry se réveilla tôt. Il resta quelques instants à contempler le visage paisible de Draco, puis se leva.

Il avait besoin de bouger un peu, histoire de retrouver son courage de la veille.

Le grenier fut sa destination, il reprit avec des gestes mécaniques son pinceau.

Il n'entendit même pas son amant entrer dans la pièce, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas son sourire attendri lorsqu'il le vit appliquer avec soin le vernis sur le lambris. Il ne vit pas non plus l'air intrigué du blond lorsque cette boite encore ouverte sur le manteau de la cheminée appela son regard.

Pas plus qu'il ne vit la douleur dans les yeux gris lorsqu'ils parcoururent la lettre et se posèrent sur les photos.

Non…

Ce fut le bruit mat de la boite tombant sur le sol qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco était pâle, ses poings étaient crispés.

Puis il les vit… Les clichés qui l'avaient fait rêver et jalouser Colin, ceux qu'il n'enviait plus parce que Draco lui avait montré son visage ainsi la veille.

Et pourquoi ces mots restaient-ils là ?

Au fond de sa gorge ?

Pourquoi, alors que ceux de son tout nouvel amant le faisaient saigner… Déjà.

« On dirait que tu as oublié de me dire que Crivey était ton grand ami. J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant… Mais ça ne me regarde pas, hein. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a proposé mais méfie toi quand même, il aime les trucs violents, cracha Draco avec autant de haine qu'il était capable d'en rassembler, malgré le vide qui se faisait lentement en lui.

-Draco, je… commença Harry.

-Ta gueule ! Je m'en tape complètement. Tu baises qui tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas, ça ne m'a jamais concerné. Maintenant je vais m'en aller, parce qu'on est quittes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Laisse moi t'expliqu…

-J'ai dit que je m'en foutais, t'es bouché en plus d'être maso ?! s'énerva Draco, il se sentait fléchir devant ces yeux pleins de mots qui ne se disaient pas. Dis le, dis que nous sommes quittes…

-Non ! Je veux que tu m'écoutes. »

Harry avait avancé d'un pas, il devait parler, il devait l'empêcher de partir.

Draco ne voulait pas écouter.

« Oh, et puis merde. Garde ma dette en souvenir, je m'en vais. Tu m'as assez pourri la vie avec tes conneries. »

Il n'avait pas écouté.

Il avait tourné les talons et était sorti rapidement, juste à temps pour que le brun ne voie pas la fissure au beau milieu de son masque.

Et Harry ne bougea pas.

Son regard était rivé au visage souriant de Draco sur le papier glacé de la photo qui gisait près de lui.

Il n'avait plus que ça à présent.

Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi.

Mais à présent, Draco était parti, confirmant les craintes de Harry : il se fichait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

_A suivre. _

****

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre **: euh… je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'attarder là-dessus, huhu. Je suis désolée pour cette fin de chapitre, mais il me fallait une dernière complication avant le chapitre final (et là, c'est le drame…). Je vous promet donc que tout va s'arranger, si vous me laissez vivre suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse poster la suite…

(wow, l'excuse de fous, moi j'dis…)

Bref, si vous en ressentez le besoin pour quelque motif que ce soit, vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot, je serai ravie de vous répondre.

Et pour ceux qui souhaitent savoir où en est « A ta Merci », rendez vous sur mon blog, où vous trouverez une partie en avant première du début du chapitre à venir, qui s'écrit tout doucement mais très sûrement (je sais je suis dans la mouise mais on ne se refait pas).

A très bientôt pour la fin de « Vis ma vie »

Bisous à tous

BadAngel


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Vis ma vie.

**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Genre** : Romance (horriblement glucosée par moments), humour (j'ai abusé) et grand n'importe quoi (comme d'hab', quoi).

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis toujours pas la femme la plus riche du Royaume Uni, hélas, Harry Potter and Co. ne sont pas à moi, j'exploite juste odieusement leurs physiques avantageux afin de leur faire faire des saletés. Mrs Rowling les récupèrera après, presque en bon étant (ahem).

**Résumé** : La guerre est finie depuis trois ans, et tout le monde vit à peu près normalement. Seulement une personne n'oublie pas à qui elle doit la liberté. Que se passerait-il si un jour, Harry demandait à Draco de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? Ne serait-ce pas pour eux l'occasion de se faire enfin face ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous, aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi 20 janvier et je poste le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction. Rien de bien neuf à l'horizon au point de vue écriture, je ferais bien de me bouger un peu le neurone si je ne veux pas arriver à l'Epitanime les mains vides (eh oui, je serai là bas, on s'en fout mais ça me fait plaisir à moi d'accompagner le staff du Troisième Œil à la capitale pour un weekend, hihihi). Bref, vous l'aurez compris, le Poual est long (comme…), et en plus le Baddynateur me prend sérieusement la tête (oui comment je fais moi si je peux plus graver mes dvd ?). Allay, je sens que je vais arrêter là, et vous laisser constater à quelle point je suis nulle pour finir les fics.

**Réponses aux reviews** : J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews des enregistrés, et aussi (effort exceptionnel) à ceux qui avaient laissé une adresse mail, pour les petits canaillous d'anonymes… merci à : Tinalisa, KIM et bleuacier (_je crois que le site a coupé ta review, je ne savais pas quoi te répondre alors je te remercie via le chapitre_). Sinon, un grand bravo à **_Falyla_** pour avoir posté la centième review, je n'avais rien promis mais je vais faire un effort et t'offrir ma reconnaissance éternelle pour les trois prochains mois… Hein ? Du foutage de gueule ?!? Mais…mais… bon d'accord… On se voit sur msn pour régler ça.

**Remerciement** : à Myschka, parce que c'est elle qui corrige mes bourdes, et que les « filthy tales » déchirent le pantalon de Jean Mario avec le ratelier de Mère Grand.

**Dédicace** : A ARTOUNG, parce que c'est une fée, une pote, et tout le reste, un cadeau qui dure trois mois c'est que pour elle !

Bonne lecture à tous (si je puis l'exprimer ainsi, fufufu)

* * *

**Vis ma vie**

**Chapitre 5 – Vis mon image dans ton cœur**

* * *

Colin Crivey était un Gryffondor.

Il était un jeune homme courageux, volontaire, rempli d'abnégation et de bons sentiments.

Un jour, il avait fait la connaissance de Draco Malfoy, et il l'avait aimé en dépit du bon sens. Il l'avait aimé si fort qu'il avait refusé de le laisser partir lorsque l'instant fatidique de la séparation était survenu.

Il avait gémi, pleuré et supplié. Il avait tempêté, menacé et blessé Draco. Il avait voulu lui faire aussi mal que ce qu'il avait eu mal lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, sans lui et ses sourires qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être tout puissant.

Mais cela ne lui avait rapporté qu'une seule chose…

La prison avait été atroce, cette période avait été dans la vie de Colin la plus sombre de son existence. Les gens en prison n'étaient pas tendres, ils ne l'avaient pas été avec Colin, surtout après qu'ils eurent appris quel crime il avait commis. Certains lui avaient demandé des détails, et d'autres l'avaient frappé. Dans son malheur, Colin avait trouvé quelques personnes avec qui s'entendre, des personnes de valeur et qui lui avaient posé les bonnes questions. Dans le lot, celui qui l'avait le plus fait réfléchir à sa condition avait été un homme calme et à la force de caractère si palpable qu'il parvenait à imposer le respect à tous par sa seule présence. Il lui avait seulement dit le prénom par lequel tout le monde l'appelait : Sasha.

Sasha avait pris Colin en affection, il lui avait un jour dit qu'il lui rappelait son jeune frère, et que c'était pour cela qu'il l'aidait, mais n'avait rien dit de plus.

Grâce à Sasha, Colin avait appris que les sentiments humains étaient complexes, il avait appris à observer les gens au lieu de regarder simplement leur apparence. Colin savait à présent comment décrypter une attitude, un soupir, un battement de paupière. Cela l'avait aidé à Azkaban, cela l'aiderait encore.

Et il avait promis à Sasha qu'il rachèterait son crime auprès du monde et auprès de Draco Malfoy.

Sasha lui avait seulement dit de ne pas se précipiter, et Colin avait pensé qu'effectivement, Draco Malfoy ne voudrait certainement pas le voir… Il avait donc observé et s'était occupé de sa propre vie en attendant.

Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer Draco Malfoy, il avait découvert un homme égal à lui-même, comme lors de leur relation. Seulement avant, Colin ne savait pas regarder les gens, les déchiffrer.

Il avait vu chez le jeune homme blond des choses qu'il avait crues rêvées. Puis, pris d'un doute, il s'était replongé dans ses anciens albums et avait retrouvé les clichés.

Celui qui lui avait paru le plus parlant avait été pris lors de la remise de l'ordre de Merlin à Poudlard. A l'instant où la photo avait été prise, Draco regardait quelque chose qui donnait un air radieux à son visage. Colin s'était souvenu de ce que c'était.

De qui c'était…

A l'instant où il avait capturé l'image, Harry Potter se trouvait derrière lui. Colin s'en souvenait parce que quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme était venu le saluer.

Et le photographe en avait conclu que cette expression, seule une personne pouvait la donner à Draco, et cette personne, c'était Harry.

Colin avait donc cherché à savoir si Harry éprouvait les mêmes choses, il avait été heureux de voir dans les yeux de son ancien camarade d'école une immense affection à l'égard de Draco.

Il s'était tenu en retrait par la suite, tout d'abord parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, puis parce qu'il savait que ni Harry, ni Draco, ne le laisseraient interférer dans leurs vies.

A présent, Colin était fort ennuyé.

La situation avait semblait-il dégénéré et il avait retrouvé deux hommes complètement détruits. Ce qui s'était passé, il n'en savait absolument rien, mais il le saurait, il devait savoir.

Rendre Draco heureux était son objectif, cela lui donnerait au moins l'impression d'avoir tenu sa promesse envers Sasha.

Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa par hasard dans un ancien élève de Poudlard qu'il connaissait très peu – et surtout très mal – que Colin décida d'agir. Les coïncidences surprenantes de la vie donnaient souvent de bonnes choses, le destin, il en était certain, n'était pas très loin.

L'atmosphère douillette et enfumée d'un bar, deux bières plus tard, ils discutaient comme deux vieilles connaissances. Colin avait pourtant toujours cru que Théodore Nott était un connard fini, puisque c'était un Serpentard. Mais cela, c'était avant.

Colin était un homme nouveau, il en avait bavé, c'était de sa faute, mais il considérait que toute renaissance devait se faire dans la douleur.

Il ne sut trop comment ils en vinrent à parler de Draco… Nott devait certainement savoir que l'attrapeur des Tornades n'était pas étranger à son séjour derrière les murs de la prison la plus effrayante du monde sorcier.

Colin avait soupiré, puis passé par habitude sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Il avait regardé le jeune homme brun qui lui faisait face et n'avait trouvé dans son attitude aucune animosité. Non, juste de la curiosité et – très étonnamment – de la sympathie. Il avait donc raconté son histoire, sans trop savoir s'il serait cru. C'était apaisant, comme lorsqu'il parlait avec Sasha.

Le sourire de Théo s'était agrandi lorsqu'il avait parlé de son souhait de rendre Draco heureux.

Colin lui avait demandé naïvement la raison de ce sourire qu'il jugeait trop beau pour être dépourvu de malice.

« Je crois que nos voeux se rejoignent. » avait simplement répondu le brun.

Et le sourire s'était fait plus grand encore.

Et Colin avait senti que ce sourire là le mènerait sur la bonne voie.

Cette voie là le conduisit pour la seconde fois en deux mois à frapper à la porte de Harry Potter.

Puis à attendre que ce dernier lui ouvre.

Et ensuite, il sourit gentiment à Harry en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air choqué de le voir si pâle et misérable.

« Salut, je suis venu voir si tu allais bien… et si tu avais réfléchi à ma proposition… » dit-il sans attendre d'être invité à entrer.

Oh, oui… Le sourire de Théodore Nott l'avait conduit jusque là.

Un plan bien huilé qui ferait le bonheur de deux personnes qui s'étaient perdues en chemin, tandis que lui-même s'était trouvé.

**oOoOo**

« Mais quelle bonne idée ! » s'exclama Ron en souriant.

Harry, qui avait compté sur son meilleur ami pour trouver les arguments qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut, en fut pour ses frais.

Ron vivait quasiment chez lui depuis un mois à présent, il ne s'en allait que pour se changer et embrasser Hermione. Le jeune Auror avait élu domicile chez son meilleur ami pour des raisons pratiques et professionnelles. L'affaire qui les avait conduits là avait fait un énorme scandale dans les médias, les Mangemorts avaient été renvoyés dans leurs cellules mais la presse tenait à tout prix à savoir qui était à la tête de ce complot. Par miracle, le nom de Perceval Weasley n'avait pas filtré, ce dernier était toujours détenu au Ministère, dans une section très secrète à laquelle seuls les Aurors en charge de l'affaire avaient accès.

Cela dit, les reporters de tout le pays ne renonçaient pas devant le silence des principaux acteurs de ce film policier à la sauce sorcière, ils voulaient savoir. Harry avait été harcelé, il avait réussi à se débarrasser des gens qui voulaient lui soutirer sa version de l'histoire mais Kingsley, qui avait été nouvellement nommé à la tête de la brigade des Aurors d'élite, l'avait fait placer sous la protection du meilleur des agents qu'il avait sous ses ordres, donc Ronald Weasley avait le devoir de garder le corps de Harry Potter.

Cela l'arrangeait, il avait au moins ce prétexte pour s'incruster jour et nuit et ainsi s'assurer que Harry allait bien. Ou plutôt : qu'il n'allait pas trop mal…

Car Harry n'allait pas bien.

Ron l'avait trouvé prostré un matin, et depuis, Harry ne s'était pas remis. Il était constamment plongé dans ses pensées, il oubliait de manger, de bouger, de vivre même… Et Ron s'inquiétait. Hermione lui avait dit que cet état était la conséquence d'un violent choc émotionnel, et que la seule chose qui pourrait l'en faire sortir complètement serait un autre choc…

Choc que la jeune femme avait su donner à Harry, d'ailleurs.

Un matin elle était arrivée avec des croissants pour Ron et s'était assise près de Harry, puis lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, Ron ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais cela avait fonctionné, Harry était revenu.

« C'est vrai ? » avait-il demandé à Hermione.

Elle avait hoché la tête en souriant, et s'était éclipsée sans rien dire de plus.

Par la suite Ron avait reçu l'ordre d'assurer la protection de Harry.

Il avait constaté un progrès dans son moral, mais Harry conservait toujours ces phases d'abattement profond.

Comme lorsqu'il n'osait pas approcher Malfoy.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'en parlait pas, il se renfermait.

Lorsque Colin avait frappé à la porte, puis avait exposé son projet devant Harry et Ron, ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cette idée saugrenue, mais bonne. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait changer les idées du jeune ambassadeur.

Car Ron avait tout essayé.

Il savait aussi que Colin sortait d'Azkaban, il avait eu son dossier sous les yeux et savait parfaitement que l'ancienne groupie de Harry n'était pas un agneau. Mais bon… Colin avait une clé qui permettrait peut-être de déverrouiller Harry.

Ron le voyait dans son regard, plus sage qu'auparavant.

Colin était là pour plus que quelques photos.

Et la vraie raison de sa présence n'engendrerait qu'une solution.

Ron allait donc forcer Harry à accepter.

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais au final, avec un soupir de lassitude, ce dernier donna son accord.

**oOoOo**

« Eh bien, eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort, toi. » constata Blaise Zabini lorsque son ami prit place à côté de lui au bar.

La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, elle vint comme toujours sous forme d'un regard meurtrier. Et si Blaise n'avait pas aussi bien connu Draco, il aurait eu peur de ce regard là.

Hélas, le jeune homme à la peau aussi sombre que son humour connaissait bien celui qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, il se considérait un peu comme son meilleur ami et confident. Ce regard là ne réussit qu'à le faire rire.

« J'ai touché juste on dirait. »

Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il avait reçu le hibou de Draco, qui lui demandait de venir boire un verre en sa compagnie.

Tout le monde aurait pensé cela, sachant que Draco Malfoy ne buvait pas, et demandait encore moins de la compagnie lorsque le chant de la « sirène vodka » se faisait entendre. Dans ces moments là, Draco prenait plutôt le parti de se rendre malade seul, il détestait que les gens le voient perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Et – encore une fois – hélas, Blaise le connaissait si bien qu'il savait déjà à quoi il devait cette invitation.

Enfin… « à qui » serait plus exact.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a bien pu te faire cette fois ci ? » demanda-t-il avec le demi sourire de ceux qui savent qu'ils touchent le point sensible à tous les coups.

Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment reçu la confirmation de ses doutes, ou du moins, pas de la bouche de Draco… Sa femme, par contre, en meilleure amie inquiète, lui avait parlé à demi mots des confidences qu'elle avait reçues. C'était elle, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait poussé à venir ce soir alors qu'il aurait préféré rester auprès d'elle…

Pansy et Blaise Zabini s'étaient mariés l'année précédente, juste avant de partir s'établir au Canada, où Blaise avait un poste important dans une multinationale sorcière. Le couple conservait néanmoins d'excellents contacts avec Draco, ils ne manquaient pas un de ses matches et comptaient faire de lui le parrain de leur enfant à naître.

Ils auraient aimé le voir heureux, aussi. Pansy disait souvent que la seule personne à n'avoir jamais quitté les pensées de Draco était Harry Potter, et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami en voyant son instabilité sentimentale…

Blaise n'était pas aussi sensible, bien que soucieux tout de même. Il admettait s'être déconnecté de la vie de Draco depuis qu'il avait quitté le pays, mais bon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre présent, même lorsque sa tendre épouse risquait d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa question, il vida d'abord son verre cul sec avant de faire signe au serveur de lui en resservir un nouveau.

« Je crois que je suis dans la merde, Blaise. » souffla-t-il simplement, semblant incapable de quitter du regard le liquide transparent qui remplissait son verre.

Blaise se tut, malgré son désir de secouer son meilleur ami.

Il valait sans doute mieux le laisser parler…

Ce que Draco fit.

Il parla, ce qui était rare chez lui. Il n'aimait pas exposer ses faiblesses.

Mais le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été extrêmement difficile pour lui. Il lui avait fallu retourner chez lui, bizarrement, son appartement ne lui avait plus semblé aussi chaleureux qu'avant, la décoration lui avait paru impersonnelle, froide… Même la vue de ses médailles de Quidditch dont il était pourtant si fier ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

A l'entraînement aussi, il avait dû faire face.

Face aux coéquipiers, à l'entraîneur, aux fans heureux de son « retour de vacances »… Puis face au vide. Voler avait toujours été sa passion, sa libération, mais il était si vide que même dans les airs, il ne ressentait plus cette excitation, cette folie qui avait fait de lui un attrapeur exceptionnel.

Andrew l'avait sermonné plusieurs fois, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau afin de tenter de savoir pourquoi il semblait comme éteint, mais cette fois, Draco n'avait rien dit.

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il avait mal au cœur.

Ou plutôt si… Il le savait trop bien, mais il refusait d'accepter que son propre cœur ait pu le trahir ainsi en s'éprenant d'un homme qui n'avait absolument rien à faire de lui. La nuit qu'il avait passée entre les bras de Harry, au lieu de lui suffire, le faisait souffrir.

Car le jour s'était levé sur une réalité odieuse.

Il avait pensé naïvement en se réveillant ce matin là que Harry avait peut-être des sentiments lui aussi, il l'avait cherché, mais ce qu'il avait trouvé lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Ces photos étaient la preuve que le petit Saint n'en avait voulu qu'à son corps, et la lettre de Crivey allait dans ce sens aux yeux de Draco.

La meilleure solution avait été de partir.

Avec le temps Draco oublierait.

Il avait eu besoin de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, et Blaise s'était imposé dans son esprit. Bien que Pansy aurait sans doute pu l'écouter, c'était d'un point de vue masculin dont Draco avait besoin, pas de celui d'une femme à l'organisme saturé d'hormones et d'instinct maternel…

Draco parla donc.

Longtemps.

Le barman écoutait d'une oreille distraite cette histoire terriblement douloureuse en remplissant à intervalles réguliers le verre du blond, tout en se demandant si lui aussi devrait en passer par là avec sa petite amie.

Une fois que tout fut dit, Draco se tut.

« On peut dire que tu ne fais pas dans la simplicité, toi… » dit Blaise en secouant la tête.

Draco hocha la tête distraitement.

« Bof… Je suis surtout très con, c'est le genre de chose que j'ai toujours évité, alors tomber dans le panneau maintenant…

-C'est sûr…

-En plus, pour éviter que les journalistes me collent trop, le Ministère m'a incrusté un Auror…

-Ah bon ? Et qui c'est ? » demanda Blaise en cherchant autour d'eux où pouvait bien se cacher le garde du corps ministériel.

Ce fut le bruit de la tête de son ami frappant lourdement le comptoir qui ramena le regard du jeune homme noir sur lui.

« Blaise, tue moi, s'il te plaît…

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils m'ont envoyé la pire des taches pour me protéger.

-Mais qui c'est ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais… »

Devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Blaise, Draco désigna d'un signe de tête le fond de la salle, derrière eux.

Blaise scanna à nouveau les ténèbres et failli s'étrangler de rire en repérant le « protecteur » de Draco.

Il n'était pas bien difficile à reconnaître, vu qu'il avait été leur professeur à Poudlard, ainsi qu'un grand combattant durant la guerre, mais Blaise avait toujours pensé qu'il était retourné à sa retraite ou quelque chose dans ce goût là…

Apparemment, il n'en était rien, car c'était bien Alastor Maugrey qui observait tout le monde avec l'air d'un molosse prêt à mordre quiconque s'approcherait de trop près de son maître. Et avant de redemander une nouvelle tournée au barman, Blaise se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt de Maugrey qu'il faudrait protéger Draco.

Cet homme avait déjà failli le tuer involontairement trois fois dans une même soirée, après tout.

**oOoOo**

Un mois était passé.

Un mois de plus et pas grand-chose n'avait changé dans le vie de Harry Potter.

Malgré son vague à l'âme, le Survivant avait repris son travail d'ambassadeur pour la paix, qui l'avait éloigné de son pays durant deux semaines. Il n'avait cependant pas réussi à éloigner Draco de ses pensées.

Son métier, aussi prenant fût-il, ne le passionnait plus, il redoutait à présent plus que tout les sorties officielles et les réunions. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à celui qui avait été l'espace de si peu de temps son amant.

Car s'il se retrouvait en sa présence, il ne saurait comment réagir…

C'était ainsi, les mots étaient repartis au fond de sa gorge.

Heureusement que pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées, ses amis étaient là. Ron passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, et lorsqu'il n'était pas là, Colin lui racontait des blagues en le mitraillant avec son appareil photos.

Finalement, cette idée de recueil n'était pas si mauvaise…

En fait, c'était même assez simple pour Harry.

Il avait cru au début que Colin lui demanderait de poser, de sourire, de faire des choses qui n'auraient pas été naturelles chez lui… Mais l'ancien Gryffondor ne lui avait rien demandé de tout cela, au contraire même. Il passait du temps avec lui et prenait occasionnellement quelques clichés, parfois Harry s'en apercevait, et d'autres fois non.

Et puis, par la force des choses, Harry avait fini par se confier à Colin. Ce dernier avait semblé comprendre ses sentiments et l'avait encouragé à parler plus.

Colin l'avait aussi accompagné durant les deux semaines de son voyage aux Etats-Unis, ils avaient visité les musées de New York et s'étaient régalés des spécialités créoles de la Nouvelle Orléans. Puis un soir, le photographe avait dit à Harry que le plus simple pour savoir où il en était avec ses sentiments serait d'écrire une lettre à Draco, et que même s'il ne la lui envoyait pas, cela ne pourrait que l'aider à tout mettre à plat.

Harry avait ri, puis le soir, seul dans sa chambre, il avait repensé à tout cela et s'était mis à écrire.

Une longue lettre était née de ses mains et de ses pensées, lui qui n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'écrire à qui que ce fût.

Lorsqu'il avait relu ses mots le lendemain, il s'était trouvé complètement stupide tout en s'avouant qu'il se sentait un peu libéré.

Et il avait jeté le papier dans la corbeille.

Un mois était passé.

Bien des choses étaient arrivées, mais peu avaient réellement marqué Harry. Pour lui le plus difficile restait à venir…

Une semaine plus tard une journée commémorative aurait lieu à Poudlard, et tous les anciens de la guerre seraient là, y compris lui, et bien sûr Draco Malfoy, qui à cette occasion recevrait à son tour l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, pour son rôle d'espion exceptionnel.

En attendant, Harry se distrayait comme il le pouvait, en travaillant, en rendant visite aux Weasley – qui tentaient de ne pas sombrer dans le désarroi dans l'attente du jugement de leur fils Percy – et en faisant les magasins du Chemin de Traverse afin de trouver de quoi s'habiller et accessoirement de quoi préparer une surprise pour Ron, qui était le seul à ne pas savoir qu'il allait bientôt être père et qui ne tarderait plus à l'apprendre.

Colin avait terminé de prendre les photos qu'il voulait, il passait encore très souvent voir Harry mais refusait de lui montrer les tirages. Harry n'insistait pas, il était certainement atroce sur les images, il était après tout bien moins photogénique que Draco.

Enfin ça, c'était ce que Harry pensait.

Parce que sans le vouloir, il s'était engagé dans un engrenage dont les rouages étaient si subtils qu'ils avaient échappé à tous.

Il aurait fallu être bien observateur pour voir tout ce qui avait été fait pendant que Harry regardait ailleurs.

Il aurait pu voir Colin s'introduire dans sa chambre d'hôtel et récupérer la lettre qu'il venait de jeter.

Il aurait pu voir Colin subtiliser un peu de polynectar dans le chaudron qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Draco.

Il aurait pu voir son air satisfait lorsqu'il avait pris ses plus belles photos.

Mais Harry n'avait rien vu.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal, il aurait une surprise.

**oOoOo**

Ce fut donc la veille de la journée commémorative qui devait se tenir à Poudlard, que les rouages délicats se mirent en branle…

Pour ce faire, plusieurs ingrédients étaient nécessaires :

-Un album rempli de photos de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy.

-Une lettre d'amour écrite de la main du Survivant.

-Un peu de polynectar donnant l'apparence dudit Survivant.

-Une personne qui endosserait l'apparence du susnommé Survivant grâce au polynectar précité.

-Un Draco Malfoy cuit à point.

-Un Harry Potter doré à la broche.

Mettez le tout dans un chaudron, touillez, laissez reposer jusqu'au lendemain, et dégustez !

Théodore Nott sourit malicieusement lorsque Colin porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Cela fonctionnait mieux qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et en prime, Colin était une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Redonner le sourire à Harry l'aidait lui aussi, puisqu'il trouvait enfin une autre personne à regarder.

**oOoOo**

_Etape 1 : Mélangez tout d'abord le Draco Malfoy avec la personne ayant pris l'apparence de Harry Potter… _

Le stade résonnait des hurlements de Andrew Thompson, l'homme semblait dans une forme éblouissante, peut-être était-ce dû à l'approche du match délicat qui amènerait son équipe à rencontrer les Canons de Chudley. Mais personne ne s'avisait de faire la moindre réflexion, sous peine de perdre un tympan, voire les deux.

Draco Malfoy voletait de ci, de là, sans vraiment chercher la petit balle dorée qui pourtant lui faisait de l'œil depuis dix minutes.

Il n'entendait même pas les éclats de voix de son doux coach…

Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, il essayait surtout de ne pas penser à Potter, ce qui le ferait immanquablement souffrir, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur la raison véritable de la présence de ces photos dans son grenier.

Ce fut en tentant de détourner une fois de plus ses pensées vagabondes de l'homme qui lui pourrissait la tête depuis dix ans que Draco Malfoy reçut un choc.

Potter était là !

Potter était au sol, et il discutait tranquillement avec Andrew et Maugrey.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Et son souffle resta bloqué dans ses poumons lorsque Harry leva vers lui ses yeux si verts et qu'il lui fit le sourire la plus éblouissant que Draco ait jamais vu.

**oOo**

_Etape 2 : Une fois que le contact visuel a été établi, séparer le Draco du faux Harry avant qu'une parole ne soit échangée (très important, sinon, la recette risque d'être ratée). Ensuite, déposer dans les vestiaires l'album contenant les photos et la lettre avant de s'en aller. _

Colin eut envie de rire lorsque les yeux du blond s'agrandirent en le voyant sourire. C'était tellement évident que ces deux là se voulaient, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ?

Cependant, toute hilarité le quitta lorsqu'il vit que Draco allait se poser.

Il devait agir, et très vite.

Il salua rapidement les deux hommes avec lesquels il discutait et partit aussi vite qu'il le put en direction des vestiaires.

Il déposa l'album dans le casier au nom de Malfoy et fit demi tour rapidement.

Puis il jura en entendant des pas qui se rapprochaient de sa position et se replia en direction des vestiaires.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il se rendit compte que la seule issue de sortie était la fenêtre…

Et dans un nouveau juron, Colin ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba rapidement.

Trop rapidement même…

Car même sachant que le plus dur dans la chute, c'est l'atterrissage, Colin appréciait moyennement le fait de tomber dans une poubelle…

Pendant ce temps là, Draco se demandait s'il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination…

Il avait pourtant suivi Harry jusque dans les vestiaires de l'équipe, et il n'y avait personne.

Ce fut au moment où, haussant les épaules, il allait quitter la pièce, que son regard se posa sur la porte encore ouverte de son casier. Il était certain de l'avoir fermée.

Draco, intrigué, alla voir à l'intérieur…

Ce qu'il trouva le stupéfia.

Ce fut le deuxième choc de sa journée, il serait, à n'en pas douter, suivi de bien d'autres chocs…

L'album contenait des photos. Certaines de lui, d'autres de Harry. Celles de Harry semblaient avoir été prises récemment. Elles le montraient tour à tour rêveur et souriant, absent et triste, ou bien présent et soucieux.

La personne qui avait pris ces photos avait visiblement su capter l'émotion ressentie par son sujet à chaque fois.

Draco pouvait presque lire dans le regard immobile des choses qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque là…

Pourquoi ces images ?

La réponse vint à la dernière page, sous la forme d'une lettre dont il reconnut aisément l'écriture…

Et là, ce fut le choc ultime, un peu comme la mise à mort du taureau à la fin d'une corrida…

_« Cher Draco… _

_Comment débuter une lettre pareille quand je sais que tu ne la liras jamais ? _

_Peut-être en te disant pourquoi je ne te l'enverrai pas… _

_Il est des mots que les gens disent facilement, comme « bonjour », ou « au revoir », des mots qu'on dit tous les jours et à tout le monde. Va savoir pourquoi, il y a des mots que je ne parviens pas à te dire… _

_Peut-être parce que pour moi tu n'es pas « tout le monde » justement. _

_Peut-être parce que tu es « l'unique » à mes yeux. _

_Oui, finalement, je pense que c'est bien ça. _

_Ca explique mon attitude à ton égard. Depuis trois ans je tente désespérément de te dire ces mots que d'autres sortent si facilement, sans pourtant parvenir à aller au-delà des banalités que tout le monde te dit. _

_Par écrit la chose est plus facile, il n'y a pas tes yeux trop gris qui me demandent où je veux en venir, il n'y a pas ton corps qui vient me distraire de mes résolutions… Il n'y a que moi et ces stupides mots d'amour que je ne sais même pas ordonner dans une phrase simple. _

_Je pourrais te dire simplement que je t'aime. _

_Je pourrais tout bêtement te dire que tu es tout pour moi, que sans toi le monde me paraît vide et froid, alors que dans tes bras je me sens entier et au chaud. _

_Je pourrais aussi te dire des choses stupides, que tu m'as volé mon cœur sans me le dire, que mon seul désir est de te rendre heureux…_

_Mais ces mots là ont tous été bien trop utilisés. _

_Je vais alors te dire pourquoi j'ai gardé ces photos que m'a envoyées Colin… _

_Ces images, je les trouvais belles parce que tu ne m'avais jamais montré ce sourire, parce qu'avec moi, tu es toujours resté froid. _

_Tu sais, finalement, je crois que je vais les jeter. _

_Car nulle image de toi ne sera plus belle que celle qui vit dans mon cœur. _

_Parce que c'est la seule qui soit vraie, et qu'elle y restera toujours. _

_Harry. »_

**oOo**

_Etape 3 : Laissez reposer jusqu'au lendemain. _

« Faites des bonnes actions, hein… » grommela Colin en sortant de la douche.

Il venait de reprendre son apparence, et de récupérer une odeur corporelle normale. Tomber dans une poubelle n'était pas très agréable, c'était connu, mais tomber dans celle du restaurant privé des joueurs des Tornades de Tutchill, c'était sans doute pire que tout.

Colin avait dû utiliser deux bouteilles de savon pour réussir à décoller de lui cette atroce odeur de fruits pourris et de lait caillé.

Il faisait d'ailleurs la tête à Théo qui n'avait pas cessé de rire depuis qu'il l'avait vu revenir.

Pourtant, au départ, Théo n'était là que pour le soutenir, et s'assurer qu'il avait bien rempli sa part du plan.

Mais Colin avait espéré plus de sa part qu'une moquerie aussi bête.

« Oh, allez, tu vas pas bouder quand même, fit Théo une fois que son fou rire fut calmé.

-Non, je me contenterai de te rendre la pareille quand tu auras fait ta part.

-Ca, c'est anti gryffondorien, mon chou. »

L'atmosphère entre eux se détendait à nouveau, il valait mieux d'ailleurs, car dès le lendemain et selon les résultats de leur petite « recette », ils devraient soit fuir très loin, soit…. Courir très vite.

Colin et Théo trinquèrent au futur bonheur de leurs amis, ce soir là, espérant aussi secrètement pouvoir, eux aussi, vivre un amour exceptionnel.

**oOo**

_Etape 4 : Mélanger le Draco avec le véritable Harry. _

« Humph ! » fut le seul son émis par le Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

Cet homme qui avait pourtant toujours tout prévu n'avait cette fois pas pu éviter ce coup en traître…

Théo rangea dans sa poche le mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme qu'il avait utilisé pour endormir l'homme.

L'ancien Serpentard qu'il était ressentait une certaine culpabilité mêlée à un soupçon de peur primaire à la vue de celui qu'il avait été obligé de neutraliser afin que – pour le bien du plan, et uniquement du plan – Harry soit obligé de procéder à la remise de médaille lui-même.

Car qui serait assez malade pour s'en prendre volontairement – ou non – à Severus Snape ?

Théo venait de signer son arrêt de mort, et il le savait.

Colin serait à coup sûr mort de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le brun prit place auprès de son co-conspirateur, ce dernier souriait. A son regard interrogateur, Colin lui désigna d'un signe du menton un Harry au teint d'une pâleur fort peu naturelle.

Car on venait d'apprendre que le directeur avait eu un malaise, et qu'il ne serait pas en état pour la cérémonie. Il revenait par conséquent à l'intervenant suivant – Harry, donc – de prendre sa place.

Colin et Théo le regardèrent se lever et suivre Remus Lupin jusqu'à l'estrade.

Ils s'installèrent un peu mieux, histoire de profiter du spectacle.

**oOo**

_Etape 5 : Dégustez ! _

Harry n'avait pas envie de venir à cette sauterie, on pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi… Il n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention, et de plus, il craignait un éventuel face à face avec le blond Draco.

Ron avait insisté pour qu'il vienne tout de même, il lui avait promis de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour lui éviter d'être ennuyé par une foule de journalistes avides de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire de coup d'état raté.

Colin était lui aussi venu en soutien moral.

Cependant, Merlin semblait être contre lui, puisqu'il se trouvait obligé d'assurer le discours du directeur de Poudlard.

Et par conséquent il allait devoir remettre à Draco sa médaille.

Si Harry n'avait pas été le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était, il aurait fui à toutes jambes, il serait allé se cacher sous sa couette en compagnie d'une quelconque bouteille d'alcool.

Mais Harry était courageux…

Et en plus il était amoureux.

Il avait aperçu Draco un peu plus tôt, magnifique dans sa robe couleur ivoire brodée de fils d'argent.

Il le voyait en cet instant, près de lui pendant qu'il prononçait son discours.

Il sentait la brûlure de son regard sur lui.

« … et voilà pourquoi l'on peut dire que cet homme est un héros, il a combattu aussi courageusement que les autres et a réussi à faire passer des informations capitales pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous lui devons la victoire et les honneurs. » termina Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Devant lui la médaille attendait qu'il la passe autour du cou de son propriétaire.

Harry s'en saisit et fit face à Draco, qui l'observait attentivement comme dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Sa peau pâle lui brûla les doigts lorsqu'il l'effleura en passant le collier autour de son cou…

Son corps aussi le brûla lorsque l'étreinte suivit le geste protocolaire.

Harry ne réalisa pas très bien ce qui se passait, Draco lui n'avait pas pu se contenir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il avait gardé un œil sur le jeune ambassadeur durant tout son discours, il avait clairement entendu les tremblements dans sa voix, vu son hésitation au moment où il allait le toucher.

Avant, Draco aurait sans doute pris ces choses pour de l'indifférence, voire du dégoût, mais depuis vingt quatre heures, il avait eu matière à réflexion.

Cette lettre l'avait éclairé plus que tout ce que Harry aurait pu dire ou faire, et dans l'esprit de Draco, tout s'était mis en place.

Il avait compris que s'il voulait que quelque chose arrive vraiment, ce serait à lui de le provoquer.

Faire cela en public n'était pas forcément la chose à faire, mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire les choses dans l'ordre, c'était un fait avéré.

Les flashes des appareils photos crépitèrent autour des deux hommes enlacés.

Quelque part dans l'assemblée, deux autres hommes souriaient, ils s'étaient plus ou moins attendus à ce que la sauce prenne sur l'estrade, et ils étaient heureux de voir que leur recette était la bonne.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent enfin lorsque le couple que formaient leurs amis quitta leur point de vue, cédant la place à Remus Lupin qui annonça l'ouverture du buffet.

**oOoOo**

« Hum… Je ne sais pas si cette position est convenable, dit Draco, dubitatif.

-Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

-Dis surtout que tu es décidé à mettre ça comme ça, et ne me demande pas mon avis.

-Oh, arrête de faire celui qui s'en fiche, tu tiens autant que moi à faire les choses comme il le faut, s'impatienta Harry.

-Hum… »

Un grenier… Un grenier avec un plancher refait à neuf, des lambris vernis à merveille et meublé avec soin. Un espace agencé pour un couple, avec goût, simplicité et chaleur.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient trouvé un goût commun pour la décoration, ils avaient décidé, après avoir très longuement discuté de leurs sentiments, de partir sur de bonnes bases. Cela faisait à présent un mois que la journée à Poudlard les avait réunis sous le feu des projecteurs et des questions, un mois qu'ils avaient compris qu'il restait quelque chose à vivre pour eux.

Au départ, ils avaient eu peine à comprendre comment tout était arrivé, Draco avait parlé de son histoire d'album et de lettre et Harry avait fait le rapprochement avec Colin.

Colin était d'ailleurs venu lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, en compagnie de Théodore Nott.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient présenté leurs excuses, Harry et Draco les avaient acceptées… Enfin… Harry plus facilement que Draco qui, on ne savait pourquoi, avait tout de même frappé Théo…

En cet instant fatidique, Harry était en train de planter des clous afin de suspendre les photos d'eux prises par Colin. Ils étaient tombés d'accord pour les trouver fabuleuses et envisageaient sérieusement de donner sa chance au photographe pour éditer un album composé de photos artistiques en utilisant leur image.

« Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Théo ? demanda Draco d'un ton qui se voulait léger, mais qui était bien trop moqueur pour l'être vraiment.

-Non, rien depuis que Snape a lancé les sombrals de Poudlard après lui, répondit Harry dans un demi sourire.

-Il a intérêt à être très bien caché. Si Severus lui met la main dessus, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui fera.

-C'est sûr… Mais Colin m'a dit qu'il allait bien, je suppose que ça veut dire que tout n'est pas encore perdu. »

Draco haussa les épaules, laissant son regard dériver sur l'homme avec lequel il allait vivre…

Ils avaient perdu trois années bêtement, et cela faisait mal à Draco de reconnaître qu'il devait à Colin son actuelle relation avec Harry.

Il avait fait très peu attention aux soucis de Théo avec Snape. Il savait seulement que l'ancien professeur était très en colère et qu'il avait promis des récompenses astronomiques à tous ceux qui pourraient lui ramener le jeune homme.

Draco se fichait de Théo, il lui avait collé son poing dans la figure histoire de ne pas laisser cette scène de baiser impunie, le reste, il n'en avait que faire.

Il s'occupait de la décoration de leur future chambre avec Harry.

Harry qui avait refait tout le grenier à neuf de ses propres mains.

Harry qui était moite de sueur à quelques mètres de lui, en train de fixer intensément le mur afin de déterminer la distance idéale entre les cadres à poser.

Harry torse nu, en train de travailler comme un moldu…

Et puis Draco décida que les cadres attendraient… Il décida aussi que ni Théo, ni Snape, ni personne d'autre n'avaient vraiment d'importance.

Andrew lui hurlerait certainement dessus le lendemain, il y pensa lorsqu'il enlaça son amant qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

Weasley et Granger seraient même peut être fâchés qu'ils oublient de venir dîner chez eux, mais cela, Draco s'en fichait, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler bébé toute la soirée. Il y pensa alors que sa bouche se posait avec dévotion sur la clavicule moite de Harry.

Ses coéquipiers lui en voudraient de les avoir – encore – oubliés, se dit-il en faisant glisser le seul vêtement de Harry le long de ses jambes musclées.

Peut-être même que Colin serait vexé de n'avoir pas de réponse lorsqu'il passerait leur montrer les derniers clichés qu'il avait pris… Draco sourit en y pensant, avant de gémir sous la sensation brûlante de son sexe emprisonné dans l'étroitesse de Harry.

Il se dit aussi que jamais Harry ne l'avait libéré de sa dette.

Mais finalement…

Sans doute ne seraient-ils jamais quittes.

Ainsi…

Ils ne se quitteraient jamais.

**FIN**

****

* * *

**Note de fin** : Eh oui, ça y est, c'est fini... Sortez les mouchoirs en papier et sabrez le Champomy, c'est fini!

Ahem... Que dire?

Je vous l'accorde cette fic est loin de ce que je fais d'ordinaire, cela dit me prendre la tête sur un sujet dans la même trame que « a ta merci » ne m'enchantait pas, donc nous voilà ici. Je crois que finalement j'ai réussi mon pari, peut-être qu'un de ces quatre je ferai une fic sur un sujet purement humoristique, hein (on y croit tous, Baddy, on y croit tous !).

Sinon je pense quand même partager mon temps entre les projets que j'ai déjà en cours pour la suite, je voudrais pouvoir finir « sober » avant que Myschka ne se lasse de m'attendre et « a ta merci » avant que vous ne réalisiez que je suis un auteur fumiste (mais ça, vous devez vous en douter de toute manière… hihi).

En bref, beaucoup de travail en perspective pour moi, travail qui n'avance pas bien vite, bien moins vite que le nombre de mes téléchargements sur la mule et celui de mes achats de vêtements sur internet (ebay c'est le mal, le pur, le vrai !).

Sur ces quelques mots (tout aussi inutiles que mes autres notes d'auteur d'ailleurs) je vais vous laisser retourner à vos vies sans Harry ni Draco (donc moins sympa du coup) et je vous dit à bientôt pour d'autres fictions. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et encouragée sur "Vis ma vie", ça a été un plaisir pour moi que de recevoir vos reviews.

Je vous adore.

BadAngel


End file.
